Princess
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Hinata was pretty, but she was far from being a princess, princesses were beautiful... So, Why did they call her that? And why had she never noticed that it seemed to be more than a cute and innocent nickname? Shino/Hina with some one sided Kiba/Hin
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me!**_

As I sat smiling at Naruto, I knew I was making the right decision. Naruto was brave, sweet, strong, and an overall great guy, but he and I did not mesh well. I loved him, yes, but not in the way I thought I did. We couldn't communicate effectively as a couple, and both of us were too afraid to hurt the other when we felt neglected, so we never voiced it. It was better off that we stayed friends.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hinata?" Naruto inquired. It made me happy. He was never a jerk, he was always considerate, and he genuinely cared.

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun." I smiled and patted his hands to reassure him I was ok.

"Ok then, Hinata… Do you mind if I give you a goodbye kiss?" He flashed me his million dollar goof-ball smile, and leaned in. Pecking him on the lips, I blushed and quickly retracted.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, Hinata, I have a mission." He waited for my approval to leave; Sakura sure had been working on his manners.

"It's fine! Have a wonderful time, and come back safe." Naruto nodded to me as he rushed out of the park.

****Later that Day.**

While training with Shino I flew at the ground fast, and hand to do a short flip to avoid serious injury. Even with my Byakugan activated it was hard to follow his Anbu speed, and if I could, I was no match for his strength.

"So, you really did break-up with Naruto?" Was he really trying to talk while I was so out of breath?! Instead of answering I just gave him a caveman like grunt. He took this as enough incentive to finish the conversation, continuing his onslaught of kicks and punches. I was about to pass out when I heard a distinctive scream coming to my rescue.

"GATSUNGA!"

_My hero…_ I thought as two twisters of death came flying at Shino, who easily jumped out of the way to stare the three of us down.

"Kiba, you're late." He glared. The only clue to this was the distinctive sheen of his glasses, this happened even at night, with no light around when he was angry. I think Shino may be a magician…

"Calm down, Bug-Freak. I was helping my sister with a new litter of pups." Kiba smiled down at Akamaru as he patted the overgrown dogs head.

"Aw, Kiba-kun, can I meet them?" I loved dogs, and puppies were just too cute!

"Of course Hina-hime. Maybe your Koshi will get one for you, well I'd give you one anyway, but your birthday is coming up, and it would be sweet of him to-" I interjected before he went off into one of his never ending triades.

"Kiba, I broke up with Naruto-kun, so I hardly expect a birthday present from him." As I said this I had no idea that Kiba's face would light up so much.

"Oh, Hina-hime! I'm so proud of you!" Kiba hugged me tightly as he whooped so loud the birds all fled. Akamaru joined.

"Proud?" I'm sure a blush was across my face. I wasn't always comfortable with such close proximity, even when it was Kiba, who had no sense of personal boundaries.

"That came out wrong, what I mean is-" Kiba started.

"Kiba let her go. She's uncomfortable, and you're squeezing again." Shino ordered, but not rudely. He knew of my discomforts more so than Kiba did.

"Oh… Sorry, Hime. As I was saying, I meant that I was proud that you were able to reach into yourself and pull out the courage to be so independent. I'm sure Shino agrees, eh Shino?" Kiba looked to the man who always stood quietly by our sides in case we ever needed him.

"I knew our Hina-hime had the courage, but I am proud that she showed it so well. You have definitely grown, Sun Princess." Shino looked at me as he said the last part, and I could feel the smile in his hidden face, a smile that filled me with pride. Both the men in my life were proud of me, and the both of them knew I could do it the whole time.

"Our little princess…" Kiba sighed as he leaned against a tree. "We always knew you could." The way they called me 'princess' was flattering, but I always got the feeling that when they said it, it meant a little more.

"Why do you guys call me 'Princess'?" I blurted in a sudden bold moment. The both looked at each other in surprise before smiling at me.

"Because you are." Kiba grinned.

"You're an heiress, so it makes sense." Shino said with a nod as if that was all the logic he had.

"Oh… I guess." I'd gotten so used to the name, that it never bothered me, but now I was beginning to hear the adoration in it. It sounded as if the worshipped the very ground I walked on.

I couldn't have been more close.


	2. Tickles, and New Rules

_**I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did… I also wish Shino was locked up in my closet… But alas… I cannot have everything.**_

_**Quick reply to my Darling first reviewer, Lexi: The first chapters of all my stories are short, sorry, but that's just my style. Thank you so much for the lovely review. I actually just removed my last Shino/Hina story because I didn't like it, and you'll find one more one shot on my profile. I agree, I love this pairing and there isn't a story on it I haven't read!**_

After that day I didn't think much about my nickname. I was too busy with training and making my favorite boys their lunches, Shino made sure he helped me with that part. One morning in my apartment kitchen Shino stole the brownie spoon right out of my hand and shoved it into his mouth.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" I was so surprised it pushed the stutter I thought I had dropped over the years.

"Hm?" He couldn't speak from behind his full mouth.

"I still needed that, mister." I smiled at his childish behavior. I loved seeing the different sides of Shino; he was so stoic towards the world, but I knew it was a charade. He was such a fun guy! He was just pulled inside himself because of how many people shunned him and his hive. I sighed not realizing her had been speaking.

"Hime?" His face was very close to mine… Too close.

"AIIIIEEE!!" I screamed falling backwards. "Shino-kun, don't scare me like that!"

"Hime, I d-didn't mean too… You were… N-Not… Am I stuttering? Why am I stuttering?!" Shino looked appalled with himself, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Shino-kun, you're silly." As I said this, his eyebrows shot up as he stared at me in bewilderment. I had never seen his whole face, but Kiba and I could tell his moods by the tinniest bits we could see.

"Silly, eh?" Shino's voice took on a tone I had never heard from him. Almost like… Kiba? I felt my eyes widen slowly as Shino got closer to me with the chocolate covered spoon. I couldn't speak; Shino had never acted this way. My blush didn't stop him from getting closer to me, so close I could feel his warm breath cascade down my face, and I wanted to breathe it in, but breath didn't come. "Am I silly, Hinata?" I froze at this question. His deep voice was so husky, and I loved the way my name dripped off his tongue.

"W-We-We-Wel-Well I-I th-th-th…" My voice wasn't working either. What had gotten into my reserved teammate? Before I could try to gain my voice, Shino attacked me with tickles. I had never seen him act like this, but it was fun.

"Hahahaha! Sh-Shino-kun! Haha Stop-pfft! S-Stop!" I tried to stop laughing, but there was no way possible.

"Answer me, Hinata! Am I silly?" He continued tickling me as I kicked and cried for him to stop. He wasn't letting up, until the door to my kitchen opened, and Kiba stood shocked in the doorway.

"Shino… What the hell are you doing to our Hina-hime?" I was too shocked for words at the look of anger on Kiba's face, and the feeling of pride and power dripping from Shino's voice as he answered.

"I'm tickling her." Shino smirked, and sat next to me. Kiba's face lit up at that one statement.

"Can I have a go?" My heart sunk… There was no mercy among these two today.

"Of course, Kiba." Then I was attacked by my other boy. His voice flirty and an attempt at sexy, but he didn't have the naturally thrilling voice that Shino did.

"Hehe Kiba, stop! Hehe!" I wasn't squirming as much as I had been with Shino, but I could see Kiba's face was alight with pleasure as he got even closer to me. I kept laughing as Kiba tickled me in the ever protective presence of Shino. I opened my eyes when I felt a very slow breath fall on my face, and there Kiba was an inch or so from my face. I turned red, was he going to try to kiss me? Thoughts of Kiba kissing me ran through my head, and I realized how much I didn't want him to seconds to late. Kiba's lips crashed against mine in a sloppy kiss. I pushed against his chest trying to get him off of me. This was far enough!

"Kiba!" I heard a growl. Sometime during the tickling fest Shino had stood up, and was now towering over us with an angry aura radiating off his rigid body. Kiba instantly stopped, and smiled at me. Obviously he didn't get that pushing was not accepting!

"Yes, Shino?" Kiba was drunk from the kiss, but I was dying on the inside. He kissed me, in front of Shino! My face flushed red as I felt a bit woozy.

"That was out of line." Shino growled at the goofy Kiba then his face softened as he turned to me. "Hinata, are you alright?" I nodded then stared wide eyed at Kiba.

"Kiba, I c-can't believe you'd do that." I stuttered a bit as I backed away from him towards Shino, my protector.

"Wait, Hinata," Kiba seemed hurt. "I-I thought you wanted it… You were blushing and you…" I was saddened by his expression, and decided then and there that this team needed ground rules now.

"You two are my teammates; I don't want to ruin our tight friendship, so we can't do things like what Kiba just did…" Shino nodded as I tried to make this into sense.

"Yes, relationships within teams are bad for team dynamics. We all must know our boundaries, and Hinata, I am sorry for overstepping mine." Shino patted the top of my head in his patronizing way. The most lovable member of team 8 looked completely at a loss. We had never stopped him from being this way, but ever since dating Naruto I begun to realize how men acted around women they're attracted to and Kiba was acting that way.

"Ok… I'll stop… I… Uh… Got to go… See you guys later." Kiba patted his thigh as a scorned looking Akamaru followed him out. I looked at Shino, who was again as stoic as ever.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked worried about how Kiba could have taken that.

"What he did was wrong, Hinata. Yes, you're attractive, but to force a kiss on you is not right. Now, Princess, don't worry. I'll speak with him."

"Did you just compliment me?" I was in shock, Shino never called people 'attractive'!

"No, I stated facts…" Was that a blush? Boy they were acting strange.


	3. Behind Closed Doors

_**Sorry this took so long! I've been having some horrible writers block, but that ends tonight! I OWN NOTHING!**_

It had been a few days since Shino, and I had seen Kiba. I felt so bad knowing that I had drove him away. Everyday I asked Shino about him, but Shino said he'd hear nothing either. Today I just laid on my bed thinking of both of them, and how to fix this. I'd woken up early because of a less that appropriate dream about Shino, and his dreamy voice. It felt like my team was falling apart at the seams we'd worked so hard to sew together. I needed to clear my head of Shino, that was for sure. The way his voice sounded tormented me. It was so deep, and smooth; I could just imagine how it would sound when it was breathless after kissing me... Oh, and his lips... They'd be so firm against my own soft waiting lips... His cool hands against my waist. Then his voice... I shot up out of bed at the sound of a knock dumping a glass of cold water on my face to wash away the thoughts of Shino.

"Hello?" I called not wanting any company.

"Hinata-sama, it's Neji. May I come in?" My cousins voice droned through the thin walls.

"O-of course." I smoothed my jacket as the door opened.

"Hinata-sama, I wanted to be sure that you remembered about the clan meeting tomorrow." I hadn't forgotten, but I nodded politely. Neji eyed my wet hair, but said nothing before leaving.

I waited till he was out of ear shot before grabbing my pillow and screaming into it. Why must Shino be so... Attractive? I shouldn't be attracted to a teammate.. It is wrong. Coming to this revalation I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and went to talk to Kiba. He couldn't avoid me if he didn't know I was coming.

A few miles, and minutes later I arrived huffing at Kiba's door. I knew he was inside because I heard his beloved nin-dog inside, but he didn't answer. I was not taking no for an answer, so in an extremely un-Hinata like move I just opened his door. The TV was on, and I heard Kiba say my name. He knew I was here of course, so I walked over to him, and before I touched his shoulder I realized he was wearing no pants. He looked up at me wide eyed, and I screamed and fell backwards.

"Kiba! W-Were you?" My face was red realizing that he'd said my name during.. that!

"Hinata! Wh-What are you doing here!" Kiba was pulling up his pants, and jumping up offering me a hand to stand. My eyes widened as he even held the notion that I'd touch that hand.

"I w-w-w-was worried a-a-bout... I'll l-leave!" I helped myself up, and ran out of his house. Making a mental note to never just walk into someones house unannoucned again. I was mortified, so I can only imagine what poor Kiba was feeling. Why had I done that? I needed to talk to someone, anyone. So automatically my thoughts went to Kurenai.

"Hinata? What's wrong? You look terrified." Kurenai's mothering voice kicked in as she ushered me into the living room past her sleeping daughter, Yumi's, room.

"I did something horrible today, sensai." I looked down at my folded hands.

"Oh, Hinata, what happened?" Kurenai sat down and looked at me intently.

"I walked into Kiba's house uninvited, and-"

"That's so unlike you!" She interjected.

"I know, but when I got in there Kiba was... Having... Alone time." I didn't want to say that ugly word.

"Oh goodness! Hinata, it's normal for boys to do that." Kurenai tried to explain gently.

"Um... He said my name.." I didn't want to embarras Kiba, but I needed to get this out.

"Hinata, it's only natural to feel things for team mates." She placed her hand over mine in a way only mothers could.

"Is it?" This sparked my interest. Maybe my recent feelings for Shino was normal.

"Of course! They are the people you know most intimately. You spend nearly every minute with them from the time you graduate until you die. That's a special bond, Hinata." She smiled at me gently probably getting the vive that I had feelings for someone.

"Thank you, sensai. I have to go now... I need to relax before thebig meeting tomorrow." Kurenai nodded before giving me a hug, and allowing me to leave.

But I did not head to my house to relax, I headed to the Aburame Complex... I needed to see... To talk to... To hear, Shino...


	4. First Steps

_**First off: Sorry for the reference of 'alone time', but I started writing, and couldn't stop.**_

_**And Thank you to my reviewer: Shoujok! Thank you so much. Your review got me off my butt and writing! 3**_

_**I do not own Naruto: Kishi-sama does!**_

As I walked straight up to Shino's door, I felt courage welling inside my chest; I was going to speak to him of team dynamics, and possibly broach feelings. I went to knock, but my fist stopped half way there. I'd only stopped dating Naruto a little while ago, so what would it look like telling Shino that I thought I had feelings for him? Like I was being easy. Not to mention, what if Shino didn't have feelings for me? I'd be so embarrased.

_Hinata... He calls you 'Princess', and that day... In the kitchen... He has feelings for you._ My mind tormented me with the ideas, but I had to look at the logically. 'Princess' may just be a term of endearment for a sister like figure, or a way to say 'sama', but more sweetly.

_Why would he call you 'sama'? He's an heir! _The question made sense, but Shino was respectful.

"Hinata?" I almost groaned when I heard that deep voice say my name, but then I realized it wasn't a fantasy. I looked up at Shino with wide eyes. My fist was still raised as if knockig, and Shino had one delicate eyebrow raised as he stared at me. How long had he stood there? Just watching me...

_Oh Kami Hinata, you must look like such an idiot._ To confirm that sentence an uninteligable noise escaped my lips as an answer.

"Enngh.." I was mortified, and worse... Shino seemed amused.

"Do you need to talk, Hime?" I heard the smile in his voice, and, not trusting my woords, I just nodded.

"Come on." Shino reached an arm around me to put it on the small of my back as he ushered me through the Aburame living room, and down the hall to his room. I'd been here before, and knew many members of his family, but the weird sneers they sent Shino confused me today. They snickered, and elbow to eachother all eyes on us. Shino acted as if they weren't there, but I stared curiously causing more giggles to ensue.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" A blush was spread across my face from all the attention. Shino shut his door, and pulled up a chair allowing me to sit on his neat bed. Shino's room was plain, except for a bookshelf, and a dresser against the white walls.

"What did you need to talk about, Hinata?" Just like Shino, straight to the point. I wonder if he wanted to avoid that subject. No matter.

"Well, team dynamics actually." I tried to keep the blush off my face as he nodded for me to continue just now realizing he wasn't wearing his over sized jackets just a white t-shirt. He was at home, so he was more relaxed, but always... His glasses remained.

"I believe Kiba may... Well... N-Not to be conceited, but-"

"Have feelings for you?" Shino interjected. I nodded.

"I feel horrible for such an assumption, but-" I was interrupted again.

"He does." Shino shrugged.

"What?" I was actually stunned that Shino would just say that. No lecture about assuming, no inflection, just a simple fact.

"Kiba has feelings for you, Hime." His voice still held no emotions, but his jaw was tight. He was upset about this fact.

"Oh! Shino-kun, Kiba would never allow that to get in the way of our team work! He's a great ninja, and I think it'll pass, just an infatuation!" I was defending Kiba so easily, so passionately. I'd stood up and was motioning with my hands as I continued the speech. "Feelings amongst team mates is normal! They are the people you know most intimately, they are the people you fight with, and protect. The people you spend most your life with. You shouldn't judge them for that!" Was I even talking about Kiba anymore? "I'd die for you, Shino!" Shino's eyebrows rose to new heights. Crap! "As would Kiba! And you'd do the same for us. So why shouldn't he, Shino? I'm so confused as to why this is a bad thing." Was this even waranted? I didn't know why I was so passionate about this, and I rarely acted so brashly. Maybe it was stress.

Shino stared at me silentlly no emotion, no movements, no nothing. I felt a hot blush moving up my neck, and unto my face as what I'd just done fully sank in.

"I'm sorry, Shino-kun." I muttered looking at my feet. Shino just nodded, and kept staring.

"I never said Kiba's feelings were a bad thing, Hinata... And you were right. I would die for both of you. But Hinata..?" Shino rarely sounded so concered since I'd met him.

"Yes?" I looked up half hoping he'd kiss me.

"What is bothering you? You seem flustered." His voice was back to normal, but I could feel his eyes, his mysterious eyes, on mine. The courage welled up in my chest.

_Tell him..._ My inner self urged, and I obliged.

"Shino-kun... I-" The thoughts were interrupted as Shino's kid brother, Shihazuna, burst in my courage bursting out at the same moment.

"Shino-niisan." The fifteen year old seemed a bit excited, but like Shino it was hard to tell.

"Yes, Shihazuna?" Shino sighed as he looked towards the boy three years his younger.

"Come see Tiaka. She's walking." Shino looked over me and motioned for me to follow. Aburame rarely had femalle children, so each one they did was cherised by everyone. Their princesses, their wives were also treated as such. As I thought of this I froze.

_Princess... He does have feelings for you!_ I shook my head. There was no way. I dismissed the thought quickly. Shino took our job too seriously to endanger it with a crush.

I continued walking towards a group of people smiling and sitting around the living room as Tiaka took a few wobbly steps towards Shikoru, Shino's older female cousin. Shikoru was tall, and slim her face alight as her little cousin chose her. It was an adorable scene that produced a collective "Awh" from the whole group. I smiled from the back, and snuck a glance at Shino as Tiaka reached for him. He had a slight smile as he accepted her. Shino had a way with childre, suprisingly they didn't find him scary like I would have; Kiba was convinced it was because of his afro. I watched Shino hold the little girl gingerly in his arms proudly sporting his small prize, and my heart swelled. I imagined the black haired child's eyes a Byakugan grey as Shino bounced and played with her in his arms. He'd be a great dad. I tapped him on the shoulder and waved goodbye he nodded, and pushed Tiaka towards me. The tiny girll gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek making all the Aburame laugh before I took my leave. Family time was family time, I'm sure they didn't want any Hyuga's there. The clans were actually a feuding reason? I did not know.

_You saw your baby..._ My eyes widen as I remembered my image of Shino's child.

_Oh, Hinata... You got it bad again..._ I just nodded accpeting the thoughts. I had to forget about this.

As I reimagined the baby again, I felt a cold nose in my palm. My heart stopped.

"Akamaru? If you're here then that means..." I turned and saw Kiba behind me. Tomato red, and kicking dust like a school boy.

"We need to talk, Hinata."


	5. Sticks

_**Laughing? Crying? Thank you reviewers, and readers so much!**_

_**Last chapter really showed Hinata's feelings, but this is not over. I do not plan on having her share and it be over with. My stories have more of a plot xD**_

_**I do not own Naruto! I only own my thoughts, and words. I'm rich 3**_

It was a bit unnerving to see Kiba, but I wouldn't run away. It had been my fault that I'd heard what I did, and I needed to hear out my teammate and good friend.

"K-Kiba, I'm sorry for-r bursting i-in..." I looked at my feet as a blush stained my cheeks. Kiba just continued kicking dust. "I r-really a-a-a-a-a-!" Kiba was suddenly holding my face in his hands. He'd closed the distance fast, and I was about to hyperventalate. Kiba held me there until my breathing calmed, and then pulled me into a bear hug, Akamaru laying his head against me.

"Hime, I'm so sorry... I kissed you because I love you. I love you so much, and I have for a long time. A year now... Seeing you with Naruto made me realize that, and I never want you to be unhappy, so please ive me a chance. I can make you happy, and I'll protect you, Princess." Kiba's voice cracked as he called me 'princess' as if saying that had made all his emotions come forth. My heart ached as I heard him speak. He was such a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him, but I didn't return his feelings. I could barely understand my feelings at all right now, and this was making it worse.

"Ki-Kiba... I'm..." I stopped seeing the trepidation in his eyes, and Akamaru whined to me as if urging me forward. Instead of saying anything I leaned down and hugged the dog tightly. He'd been our team's greatest asset during times like these. Even when Shino was upset after his cousin Ren died, he'd allowed Akamaru to lay his head in his lap while Kiba and I trained. Akamaru was more understanding than most, but he was always on his best friends side, so obviously he wanted me to be with Kiba, I could tell.

"Hinata... You what?" kiba kneeled down and place his hand on my back. I stood quickly.

"I need time. I have to go, Kiba." I'd said that is such a rush that you'd think I was running away from Pein himself. I took off towards home, and didn't look back.

~~  
After escaping Kiba yesterday I'd just collapsed on my bed and thought. I thought about Naruto, and how well we'd always gotten along, but how we never communicated. I thought about Shino, and how much my feelings for him had changed, but how he was my teammate and may not feel for me. And I thought about Kiba, how much he said he loved me, how sad his face had looked, how much pain I could put him in, but how I had no such love for him. Thinking had exhausted me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a stiff, and aching body at around seven am. Sitting up I stretched my protesting arms. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and I needed a shower more than ever. I walked drudgingly towards my bathroom, and ran the water. The room was soon so steamy it was hard to breath, but that was how I liked it. I loved the feeling of the hot water running through my hair, and down my back it was so relaxing. My tight muscles loosened the hot water working better than any massage. Once I'd finished, and all the soap had found it's way down the drain I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body. The mirror was still foggy as I brushed my teeth and hair.

"Ah, it's great to be clean." I said to myself as I fell back onto my bed with just the towel on. I laid there for just a few seconds before two maids burst in and gasped.

"Hinata-sama! Why aren't you dressing? The meeting is in a hour!" They were so worried as they bustled out to find my mother.

"Oh no... I forgot." I groaned standing up and walking to the closet. My mother found me glaring at the kimonos.

"Oh, Hinata... Put on that one!" She squealed, and then leaned to my ear. "It shows off some cleavage." My mom was a teenager at heart, and I was pretty sure she still believed in Santa Claus.

"Mother, it is a formal meeting. I doubt that I should-" As I said this she was already pullyng the towel off me, and dressing me herself. My mother was outspoken, sweet, and very easily entertained, so dressing her adult daughter was fun. A blush spread across my face as I stood naked in front of her.

"Oh come on! I changed your diapers." Mom argued as I fought to get the towel back.

"A lot has changed since then, I'm sure, mother. I am sorry, but I would like to dress myself." I said respectfully.

"Fine, I'll just tie it off when you come out." She pouted, and left my closet. Giving me the time to pull the heavy materials over myself. The kimono was a simple red, and white with the Hyuga insignia on the bottom. Very business like. I smiled as I grabbed a black Obi and walked out handing it to my mother. After she'd tied it, as tightly as she could. She did my hair, and make-up, all very simple.

"Thank you mother. Will you be there today?" I asked seeing her everyday clothes as sign.

"No, I am not, but have fun." She gave me a peace sign and left my room. Leaving me sighing, and heading to the elders meeting place. I took a seat next to my father and awaited the start.

"A branch house Hyuga has requested a marriage to a Yamanaka man." The elders nodded, and I had no idea why this was important. It was just a marriage, why call a meeting on it? My father spoke.

"Is this why we were summoned?" He asked in an even tone as to not disrespect the elders.

"No, Hyashi. Stop sitting on a hot plate, and be patient." Elder Miatashi croaked out. I held back a giggle. He might as well have called my father a 'wipper snapper'.

"We agreed, but we will not agree to Aburame Shibi's atrocious idea of a betrothal of our heiress, and his heir." I froze as the elder continued. Shino, and I, betrothed? My heart stopped. That's what the funny looks were for! Aburame-sama wanted us to marry.

"To interbreed with that disgusting clan would be a shame on our esteemed family." Without thinking I looked to my father in a silent permission to speak. He nodded, and looked to the elder.

'Elder Hitsurami, may the heiress speak?" I had spoken at meetings before, and I knew I could do it. I had grown in confidence over the years, but I still felt butterfly wings tickling my stomach.

"Of course, Hinata, what do you wish to say?" Hitsurami smiled at me, and I stood.

"May I be so bold to ask, why the Aburame are such a problem to us?" I kept my voice even while I spoke, and waited for Hitsurami to explain.

"Ah, a history lesson. Sit, young one, this will be good for you when you take over this clan." I sat, and waited for him to continue. "When the village Konohagakarue was just forming there where four large families. The Uchiha's, the Saratobi's, the Hyuga's, and the Aburame's. We were all remanants from the Great Ninja wars, and each had great power. The Uchiha had their mighty Sharigan, which was derived from our more powerful Byakugan. The Saratobi had their smarts, and sheer size. And the Aburame had their Kikia Beetles. For the most part we got along, and to shared the village peacfully, but two heirs were more than peacful. Hyuga Hikari, and Aburame Seiji wished to marry. Believing it would strengthen the clan relationships the naive Hyga clan leader allowed this, and they were married. Little did we know of the clans vicious, and primal customs." He paused, and I felt my heart racing.

"A child was born to the radiant Hikari, a boy..." He continued. "He had Byakugan eyes, and he was a beautiful Hyuga, but the Aburame insisted on giving him a hive. The baby never came back. The bugs had devoured him. The Aburame acted distraught, but the we knew what had happened. They saw Byakugan as an abomination, inhibiting their _**precious **_insects eyes fron nesting behind the eyes. They destroyed the child for that. We had never seen an Aburame child not come back from the hive _infestation._" His voice was dripping with poison as he explained the last parts, and my heart dropped. Would the Aburame do such a thing?

"There is more." He said obviously seeing the story turning in my head. "Our heiress, Hikari, was the most loved of any Hyuga. She was talented, strong, and beautiful we cherish that." My heart fell. "She died of heartbreak after the death of the baby, and Aburame Seiji died on a mission after that. The Aburame blamed us, and the war started. The monsters don't belong in society. They're murderers." He said with a nod thinking I was done, but I stood, and chose my words carefully.

"Why then, if the Byakugan and Kikia are at odds, did we allow a marriage in the first place?" I tried to be respectful, but my curiousity was too much.

"They can co-exist if the hive stays out of the host's face." He nodded in a slow thoughtful way. "Do you wish to speak against our decision to not marry you to Aburame Shino?" All eyes were suddenly on me. They were full of malice, and hate. All except for Hitsurami. His were full of a grandfatherly compassion, and understanding. My face went hot.

"N-No, I respect the elders choice to disagree with the betrothal." I sat back down embarrased at how I showed a weakness, I had stuttered, and it was not lost on anyone. My father looked at me, a bit ashamed, but he silently offered me the comfort of a pat on the hand. He had begun to train me to be the clan leader, and he began to respect me a little bit.

"If there is no problems with it, then dismissed." No one said anything as we filed out. Father and I came out last. As I stepped out behind him I heard the familliar voice of my thirteen year old sister.

"How was the meeting of Men With Sticks up Their Asses? You got one too now?" She laughed. She had grown as well, and was now very outspoken, and vulgar. My father looked horrified towards my mother.

"What happened to her?" He mouthed as she beamed with pride.

"It was fine, Hanabi..." I thought for a moment and looked dow at her. "Would you like to go to lunch?"


	6. Overheard

_**Computer back up and running! Updating both stories and giving a tasty oneshot! Thanks for being patient!**_

_**I do not own Naruto! Kishimoto does... I don't own him either... =(**_

"I'm so glad you got me my team-mff." Hanabi said as she shoveled a large mouthful of dango in her mouth. I had recently went behind my fathers back to get Hanabi on a genin team. I normally would not have done this, but Hanabi was very convincing in her guilt tripping ways. Father still didn't know.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Do you like your teammates?" I was glad to get a repreave from my stupid stressful thoughts, and strange fantasies.

"I like Inari, he's Naruto's friend. Self taught ninja, and very talented." She smiled speaking so happily, but I realized she hadn't mentioned her other teammate.

"And the other?" I smiled over my bite of cinamon roll.

"Ugh, he's an _Aburame_." She almost growled the name out.

"Hanabi, I hope you remember my teammate, and close friend is an Aburame. They're not a horrible species of insect." I reproached softly.

"I'm pretty sure they're in that category." She sniggered. I was offended at my little sister's words, but decided to hold that in.

"He'll grow on you, and they're very talented, dedicated ninja." I offered taking another bite.

"Oh Hinata, you're so innocent, it's cute." She patted my hand as if I were the younger sister.

"Hanabi please don't patronize me." I avoided her eyes as I looked towards Team ten's tiny squabble at another table. Ever since Temari had transfered to become a Leaf Ninja and was placed on team ten as Asuma's replacement there had been a lot of tension. Shikamaru was dating her, and Ino hated her guts. Poor Choji was caught in the middle.

"Hinata, are you ignoring me?" I turned my attention back to my sister, and smiled.

"Sorry Hanabi. I was distracted." She smiled back at me, and went to steal a peice of my cinamon roll. Not cool. I grabbed my fork ready to protect.

"No way! Not my cinamon roll, you!" I laughed as we got into a fork fight. My favorite sweet was cinamon rolls, and I was very protective of them.

"I will conquer you with my fork!" She giggled loudly as a hand reached down and plucked the last bite from my plate, and we both glared up at the culprit. A certain Aburame Shino acted like he'd done nothing.

"Shino... You're going to die!" I jumped up and threw my fork at him which he caught before taking a seat next to me. Trying to ignore Hanabi's glare he put my fork down, and looked at me, all business.

"Now, now Hime. Wishing death on someone before they depart on a misson is bad luck." His voice was stoic as he said this.

"Anbu?" I asked my heart pounded as it did everytime he left on such dangerous missions. He just nodded.

"I've said goodbye to Kiba, and Kurenai. Have fun, and we will resume training upon my return." He stood to leave, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Y-you better make that a p-promise." I stutered out as my fear took over my senses. Kiba and I worried about him often. He was always so determined to succeed that he often threw his own safety out the window. He leaned down to my level, and in the most tender moment we'd ever shared he placed his forehead to mine.

"I can never promise, Sun Princess." My heart wrenched as he stood and left. He'd come back. I would make Kiba promise me.

"He's right, Hinata." I turned to see my sister eating her dango.

"What?" I put my head on my hands and smiled at her, trying to forget my fear for Shino.

"He may not come home." She said this witch such ease that you'd think she was talking about the weather.

"I know, but I would be very sad if he didn't." I looked at my empty plate with so much sorrow that I could barely swallow it.

"Why? It's how shinobi live." She took another bite.

"Because he's my teammate." This was so simple to me. How is it that she didn't get it?

"Teammates die, Hinata. It's simple." I was shocked at her statement. How could she not care.

"You'll understand one day." I smiled at the thoughts of my team. Akamaru romping around in the medow with Kiba tackling the overgrown puppy, and Shino standing ever watchful as I joined the game.

"You love him?" Hanabi asked quietly as I was drawn from my memory.

"I do love them." Hanabi didn't register the 'them', and that meant she got the wrong impression on the conversation, and that meant the next thing that came out of her mouth was definately not what I wanted.

"You love Aburame Shino!" Her voice raised too high. Remember how I had seen team ten earlier, and Yamanaka Ino in on team ten. Well Yamanaka Ino is a giant gossip, and she heard the one thing that I didn't want anyone to hear.


	7. Homophobes, and Cookies

_**Sorry for the shortness! This one will be longer!**_

_**And I'll add another oneshot to make up for it!**_

_**3 3 I do not own Naruto 3 3**_

By the time I had trudged home with Hanabi in tow, I was sure everyone in Konoha knew the rumor Ino was spreading. The worst part was: I didn't know if it _was_ a rumor! Hanabi had talked the whole way home about how her team was completely incompetant, though she gave me the feelin that she enjoyed them. Shiro, the Aburame on her team, was one of the more open Aburame, and he was very talented at fifteen. Inari was a new ninja in Konoha. He'd known Naruto a long time, and dedicated his life to learning how to protect himself, and his friends. Naruto changed so many lives, but my mind was too preoccupied with what everyone was hearing from Ino; at this point I probably was pregnant with Shino's bastard child, and we were running away to the sand to be together. People were either entranced by the Hyuga/Aburame forbidden love story, disgusted by our disobidience, or my father looking to casterate my teammates, probably even the dog... I was in for a long week.

"Hinata, why are you so... Um... Distracted?" Hanabi asked poking her head around me.

"Ino is going to spread some vicious rumor about me and my teammate." I sighed a huge blush on my face, and my eyes downcast.

"You said you love him." Hanabi pointed out as if there was only one solution to this.

"I love them, Hanabi, them." I kept my eyes on the ground, and I could just feel my shoulders slacking in defeat.

"You love the dog boy too!" Hanabi gasped.

"Hanabi, I love them in a different way then mom loves dad, it's more like.." I stopped, trying to find the right words.

"I know." Hanabi walked proudly ahead of me.

"And you still yelled that out!" I was shocked that my little sister would do that to me.

"Look Hinata," Hanabi started with that all knowing Hyuga look. "I saw the way you looked at him in the resturant. Your eyes lit up, your smile turned to that of a lovestruck teenager, when he said something about the mission your eyes darted towards the door indicating a panic, and you didn't destroy him after he took the last bite of your cinamon roll! You can't fool my eyes. I know there's something there."

My family was so intuitive, but if I didn't know how I felt then how could she tell me. I probably did the same things around Kiba. They were important to me, they were always there for me, always believe in me, and always, always looked out for me. They were my best friends, my teammates, and my boys, my darling boys. I did love them, but I did have different feelings toward Shino than Kiba.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't spread rumors." Was all I said before we reached the door. Hanabi just scoffed before heading to her room, she was probably sneaking out her window.

I never blamed her. Even I, the shy obidient child, snuck out when my father was upset at me. I'd always find my way to the Aburame main house. Shino would nod at me understandingly, and make himself a bed on the couch so I could have his nice soft bed. He always told me it was no problem, but there was always a slight smile on his face when he found something extra in his bento, or I'd made him breakfast. The Aburame's had gotten used to me being there, and I was the only Hyuga ever there, well except my mother. Her and Shino's mother, Mizuki, had been best friends since childhood.

"Hinata-san! What a youthful, and beautiful spring day! The perfect time for looooooove!" I sighed as I saw my cousin's teammate, Lee, bouncing past. I barely responded with a smile, and he was gone.

"Ignore him Hinata!" I heard Tenten giggle. "Want me to cut out Ino's lying tongue with a kunai?" She seemed almost happy about it. Neji nodded behind her excitedly behind her, but stopped before Tenten could see.

"N-No, it's okay." Tenten scared me, but she was one of the few girls in Konoha that I talked to. We shared most our secrets. I was the only one who knew about her, and Neji's relationship. He didn't know that though.

"Awh, fine... I'd do it, ya'know." She smiled and hugged me tightly before following Lee.

"Yes, you should have said yes. Shut her up for awhile." Neji sighed, and walked past Tayla, their newest teammate, and followed the other two. I smiled at Tayla, but she didn't leave. She was known to be quite mean, but I liked her. She was sweet when you didn't insult her.

"Hinata?" The red curly headed girl stepped closer to me with a huge smile.

"Yes, Tayla-san?" Her pale blue eyes glittered sweetly. She had a giant crush on Naruto, bigger than even mine used to be.

"I don't believe Ino..." She started helplessly. Tayla wasn't usually one to start a conversation with me, but she was never outright bitchy either.

"Thank you." I bowed, and went to step away.

"Wait!" I stopped, and turned back to her. "I want us to be friends." I was a bit shocked since I'd never considered Tayla not being my friend. She'd come to my ninteenth birthday.

"I thought we were?" I had never seen Tayla look upset, but she looked ashamed right ow.

"We are, but after this... I hope you're still my friend." I was getting a bit anxious.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled softly, and waited.

"I'm dating Naruto." She looked away as if I was going to beat her.

"I'm happy for you. He's a great guy." Tayla turned at my words, and embraced me tightly.

"Thank you!" I hugged back, and stood there for a bit with her, not knowing what to say. It was getting akward.

"Uhmhm," She cleared her throat. "Well better get to training.." She scratched the back of her head, and began to retreat.

"Have f-fun." Damn my stutter! It sounded so stupid.

"I will!" With that she darted off the same way Naruto always had.

A few mornings later, Kiba, and I were training in an abandoned medow. He hadn't mentioned the rumors, so I hoped he hadn't heard them. I did care about Kiba, and he cared about me, so everything was ok.

"Oi, Princess... That one hurt." He groaned, and sat down, as I hit him in the stomach. Following suit I handed him his bento.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun." I grabbed my own bento, and opeed it slowly in the beating hot sun.

"Don't be, you're getting good. You don't need your body guards anymore." He laughed playfully, and patted my hand. "Shino and I are useless to you now." I giggled and poked fun back.

"Does that mean I get to send you two to the pound?" He laughed as he began to chew his origani rolls slowly savoring the taste.

"Two? What about Akamaru? And the pound doesn't take bugs." He smiled at me with his mouthful.

"I like Aka-chan, so he can stay, and I guess that means I have to put Shino in a cage!" We both laughed hard as Akamaru pranced around gloating his position as favorite.

"Awh, Akamaru looks like I lose." He threw the dog a peice of eel, which was accepeted with grattitude. He scooted closer to me, and gave me a wolfish smile.

"Dearest Princess, will you accept a groveling knight's apology for his behavoir of late? For he is _to be or not to be_ a knight forever." Kiba smiled, and I patted his cheek.

"Did you go to the library, my knight?" I laughed softly at his misuse of a Shakespeare quote.

"Shino-bug took me, your majesty." I laughed a bit harder at this.

"Well knight, you are sincerely forgiven, and the Sun Princess would like to ask for your forgiveness as well." I added a bit of a princessy ere to it. I still didn't understad the 'princess' thing, but I decided not to question it for ow.

"For what? You have done no wrong." Kiba asked this genuienly, but kept the knight speech.

"For being a bad ruler, and being rude to her fair subjects." I smiled and waited for his acception.

"Does that mean you love me too?" His smile was hopeless, and it hurt my heart to think I could cause him pain.

"Oh, Kiba..." I hugged him tightly before continuing. "I care about you very much, but..."

"You don't love me. So the rumors are true?" My heart stopped, and I groaned falling back onto the soft grass.

"I love both of you, but not in the way you think. I-it's.." I again had trouble finding the words.

"Complicated." It was Kiba that spoke, and both of us turned to look at the deep, entrancing voice.

"Shino!" All three of us lunged at him, and I hugged him tightly, as Kiba patted his back, and Akamaru sniffed all around him.

"Good to see you guys as well. How have you been Mutt? Hello Princess, Akamaru." I laughed as Kiba jumped in the air punching widly, his serious mood gone.

"Good, Roach! Glad you're back." He smiled a toothy grin as I examined a blood spot on Shino's coat.

"Not mine, Hinata. Do not worry." He then turned to Kiba, and spoke. "You're a nusiance."

"But you love me!' Kiba the hugged the larger man, and smiled like a fool. I sighed knowing what was coming next, and preparing a distraction.

"I am not a homosexual Kiba." Shino glared at the dog-nin.

"No, but you're a homophobe. Sai terrifies you! Admit it!" Kiba laughed as Shino shook his head.

_Here it comes..._ I looked at Akamaru.

"Kiba, if I were a homophobe, I'd be avoiding your faggot ass." Shino retorted, and stood waiting for Kiba's explosion.

"Why you son of a b-" Akamaru whined.

"Do not insult my mother." Shino now stood threateningly. The two were best friends. They just fought so they didn't have to say it.

"I'll insult whoever I want, freak!" Kiba growled.

"Go lick yourself, you tramp." Shino, and him were about to get into a reall headbashing male ego fight if I didn't jump in now.

"Who wants cookies!" I held a bag of chocolate chips cookies I keep in my bag just in case. Both their anger defused at the sight of the crunchy morsels. I swear they were like five year olds sometimes.

That day, eating chocolate chip cookies, was when my world truly turned upside down.

_**You'd think she'd have said that on the day Ino started the rumors, but what happens next is even better. Sai isn't gay to me! I just make Kiba insult him :D And can't you feel the loooooove! Hinata's delusions are amazing.**_


	8. You Heard That?

_**Kawaii! Cute KibaHina moments last chapter!**_

_**I actually love the two pairings: KibaHina, and ShinoKiba, but ShinoHina tops its. I also love for Shino, and Kiba to be the best friends that will never admit it.**_

_**I do not own Naruto to my disdain.**_

Shino had pulled down his hood as we munched the sweet treats in the sun. The sugar always defused their anger towards eachother, but then again I doubted it was ever there in the first place. My therory was always: **(A/N: Imagine this as a Naruto mini-episode Kakashi does.)**

Putting two men together is like trying to bash two rocks together. Their egos are just going to cause sparks, and possibly fire even if they're from the same moutain. Men will always fight beause their egos need that little upper every so often. Therefore Kiba starts something with Shino, and he, all to willing, lashes back. That's just my theory though.

As I thought this Shino had become engaged with a staring contest with Kiba, but his glasses were on. Giggling I reached over to pluck them off, preparing to call him a dirty cheater, but his hand caught my, his attention still on Kiba... I think.

"Now, now Princess removing a knights armor is extremely rude." It was as he said this that Kiba realized he was wearing his glasses.

"You bastard.." He groaned, looking at my hand still in his he glared. "Shino, you should let her go." Shino released not caring in the least. I just went back to nibbling my cookie as if nothing had happened, but I was fighting a blush as the feeling of Shino's warm hand lingered on mine.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away, Kiba?" Shino asked nonchalantly, and shifted slightly giving Kiba and I a look at a huge bloody gash on his arm.

"Shino-kun!" I jumped at him grabbing his arm and examining his wound. Kiba's eyes widen, and Shino looked in interest.

"Oh, wow, dude. You should have seen Sakura about that. Wicked scar though!" Kiba laughed as Shino's eyebrow cocked.

"Hm, interesting... I didn't know it was there." Shino's eyebrows furrowed as he examined the gash.

"Shino-kun, don't your bugs warn you about things like this?" I was getting worried. Shino's bugs were always his warning sign, and them not doing their job wasn't good.

"They do, but even now they don't know it's there..." Shino was treating this like a science experiment, Kiba found it funny, while I sat there terrified!

"Come on Shino! You're going to the doctor." I pulled him up, and dragged him towards the hospital. He was amused at my worried glances, and he allowed it to show.

"Princess, I'm fine. It's just a cut." He tried to reassure me, but I was beyond that. Shino was hurt, and I was not letting that slide.

"Hurry, Shino-kun." I pulled him a bit harder, but he was 6'4'', and I was 5'2'', so it didn't do much. We were walking through the hospital doors, and Sakura saw the panic on my face, so she hurried. I was calming just at the sight of the amazing medic, until I felt Shino's body going slack, and I heard his breath stop. He was falling, and there was no way I could catch him.

_THUD!_

_**~~POV- Sakura~~~**_

It had been a pretty uneventful day at the hospital, so I was visiting with a nurse when Hinata, and her possible love interes,t according to Ino, entered with a panic looked on the pale eyed beauty's face, and well... I can't see Shino's face. I hurried over expecting the worst, but I had never expected Shino to collapse.

"Oh Kami! Hinata, is he ok? What happened?" Tears were in her eyes as she patted his cheek to wake him up.

"H-He came back from his mission with this gash, and neither he, nor his bugs knew it was there. That's not normal, a-an-and n-now..." I felt her agony knowing if that were Naruto, Sasuke, or Sai I'd feel the same, but I am business in the hospital, so I got some male nurses to get him on a gurny. We then rushedhim to the examination room.

"Hinata, stay here." I saw her spirit break in those words, but I couldn't let her come.

"Sakura-sama, we can't get at the wounds with these thick clothes." A nurse said calmly, and my mind raced. Shino never removed his clothes, what would I find there, but I couldn't waste time to think this may be life or death.

"Strip him." I ordered, and began to check for signs of poison. The area was inflamed, and bloody, but a quick indicator to what was wrong was the strange discoloration of the flesh. Shino had definately been poisoned.

"Get me Shizune!" I ordered, but there was hesitation. "What's the hold up?" I barked, and looked at the confused nurse.

"She's on her honeymoon..." She offered helplessly.

"Who's the next best poison mistress?" I felt my heart dropping. I didn't know much on poisons.

"Aburame Mizuki-sama/" The nurse stood and waited. That was Shino's mom... Should I involve her?

"Get her!" With that I began to clean the wound quickly.

_**~~POV- Hinata (A few days later)~~**_

After Aburame-sama had come in, I felt reassured by the presence of famillar faces, and Kiba had shown up soon after. As soon as visitors were allowed I had gone in, and waited for him to wake-up. Even after his family left, I had stayed, and when we were alone... I talked to him. I talked to him about everything. My feelings, my fantasies, my insecurities, even about how I thought I may love him.

It had been safe, and it made me feel better getting it off my chest. I had only left once, and that was because Kiba had begged me, but I didn't stay gone long. Shino needed my help, and I was going to make sure I was there. He had woken up while I was getting myself a candy bar from the machine down the hall. No cliche 'he woke up with me asleep in his room'. No, I was being a normal person eating a fattening snickers.

"Shino-kun! You're awake!" I finished chewing my candy bar before hugging him tightly.

"You're in love with me?"


	9. Hospital Beds, and Threats

_**Ok, my computer died... Again. So I'm writing off my mom's. Sorry for any weirdness to it.**_

_**Thank you reviewers and readers! I love you guys!**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

As he asked that, I staggered back, and stared dumbfounded. My ears rang, my heart raced, my face flushed, and my legs began to shake. He had heard every word I'd said, everything I thought he'd never know. On top of all that, he wasn't wearing his glasses. I stared into the deep chocolate pools of his eyes, and stood there absolutely stunned. He just stared back confusion in written all over his perfectly sculpted face. Was I in love with him?

"Hinata?" His deep thrumming voice made my name seem so regal, and beautiful. I wanted him to say it again.

_No! No, Hinata. You cannot want that, not now. _My mind screamed, and then my legs finally gave out. I fainted. I seriously fainted in front of Aburame Shino, my teammate, my friend, and my... Crush?

When I woke up, _**I**_ was the one in the hospital bed, and Shino, glasses now on, sat on the chair next to the bed. He was in a pair of boxer shorts, and a plain black T-shirt. The dope was also still attached to his IV, and I could tell it made him mad, but I doubted he'd do anything stupid. He wasn't Naruto.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" My voice was hoarse, and dry. I needed a drink. Shino looked over at me, and shook his head.

"Next time you faint, can you promise to give me a warning? Sakura almost beat me through a wall when she found out I was out of bed." His voice was amused as he handed me a water bottle, and some saltines.

"S-sorry." I drank the water down quickly, but ignored the food. My stomach wasn't hurting.

"Now..." He smiled, and leaned in next to me. "Did you say that you love me?" He removed his glasses, and smiled devilishly into my eyes. It was the day in the kitchen all over again.

"D-Did I-Ino t-t-t-tell you?" I felt my head fog up again, but Shino caught it first. He grabbed my cheeks lightly.

"Don't faint. And no... I thought you did. I would have never believed Ino." Shino chuckled lightly, and I felt my face heating under his strong hands.

"I-I... I..." I couldn't find the words, and with that Shino gave up. He put put back on his glasses, and sat back in his chair.

"I must be delusional. Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" He brushed off everything that had happened, and I had a feeling I'd lost my chance forever.

"I was worried." I stared at the white sheets ashamedly.

"I remember. Thank you. You probably saved my life." He looked at me his glasses effectively hiding any true emotion. Seeing him like that again made me yearn for how he just was. So open, and sexy... I liked his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes were entrancing. I swear they had been rimmed with gold, and getting closer to them may help me discover any truth behind that. I had to see his eyes again.

"I did say that." I blurted suddenly, and instantly regretted that it came out. Because Shino now seemed unphased.

"Did you?" His voice was emotionless with not even a peak of interest.

"Yes Shino, I said that..." I trailed off slowly.

"That what, Hinata? What did you say?" The interest was back, but his glasses stayed on. He leaned over the bed again, and put his hand on my cheek. I felt it suddenly... I felt the emotion behind every nickname, every word, and every touch over the years. I was beautiful to him. I wasn't just a kunochi. I was his sun princess. The most radiant thing he'd ever laid eyes on. That was why he called me that, that was why I was a princess, and he was a knight. I seemed unattainable, but now, I was within reach, and he wanted me to say it. He had to know. Is this how Kiba felt too? I reached up, and pulled off his glasses, revealing those chocolatey brown eyes that confirmed everything.

"I'm in love with you, Aburame Shino." I said quietly, and relief flashed across his face, but the face in the door way was full of absolute disgust, and hatred. My eyes widened as I stared straight into the eyes of my second cousin. Hyuga Niko. Shino grabbed his glasses, and put them back on before turning to face Neji.

"Konichiwa, Hyuga-san." Shino greeted, and sat down. He acted like nothing had happened.

"What the hell Aburame?" He growled, and stepped into the room.

"What do you mean?" Shino's voice held a certain authority to it, and still maintained it's stoic monotone.

"The Hyuga heir will not be caught traipsing around with you, insect." Niko was a branch house member, like Neji, but he was very protective of the main house.

"What are you saying, Hyuga-san. There has been no traipsing. Hinata merely fainted." I tried hard not to giggle as I caught Shino wink from behind his glasses.

"And admitting feelings for you!" He growled, and pulled out a kunai.

"I believe you need your hearing checked." Shino's voice now held a dangerous edge, and he was threatening even in his weakened, hospitalized state.

"I heard it, roach." Niko took another step forward.

"I didn't." Shino then pushed a button, counted to three, and Niko collapsed on the ground causing me to scream.

"Sh-Shino-kun! What happened!" I saw Shino's insects crawling back to him.

"He fainted." Was all Shino said as the nurse came in. I had a feeling that Ino's rumors would stop soon too...


	10. Noontime Naps

_**Short Chapter! Sorry :)**_

_**Well there it was! The confession. Time to ride off into the sunset? I don't think so.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

As I thought, the rumors Ino had spread had all but disappeared three days after my confession. It was very nice to be able to feel like I could walk down the street without being whispered about. I was actually surprised Shino hadn't forced Ino to make a public apology like you see presidents do on TV. Everything seemed normal after that day in the hospital. Sounds great, huh? Well it wasn't... Shino hadn't kissed me, or even mentioned feelings since that day! Not to mention, taken off his glasses. It was so confusing to tell someone you're in love with them, and then have absolutely no reaction. Not even the negative kind!

"Hey, Hinata! Wait up, girl!" I turned to the particularly feminine voice of, Tenten, my only female friend that wasn't family, or the start of vicious rumors.

"Hey Tenten-chan." I smiled sweetly trying to forget my previous thoughts.

"You, me, sleep over, my apartment?" Her smile was so contagious. Neji-nii often referred to her as 'Panda', and with her buns, cute voice, and over all sweetness with intent to kill it worked.

"Sounds great! I have a lot to talk about." I laughed lightly. Tenten would always keep secrets. To the grave.

"Same. I'll see you at 9! No boys, you know the rules." She winked before rushing off. She always seemed to be in a hurry.

After seeing Tenten my day was pretty mundane, so I had counted the minutes to our amazing sleep over Now, at 8:57, I stood at the door of her small, yet cute apartment. We seemed childish to have a sleep over at our age, but it was the only way either of us ever got any girl talk time. The guys, and Tayla, were not good material for such conversation.

"Okay, Hinata, spill!" Tenten snickered as she plopped on the bed hanging off the side a bit. Her pink flannels matched my lilac ones. Very sensible.

"You first!" I giggled as I laid on my big fluffy pillow.

"Well... Neji made our relationship public!" Tenten squealed with glee. She was never much of a girly girl, but we all have it in us when it came to men.

"Oh my goodness! Really? Was it sweet?" I was just trying to imagine my cousin on one knee asking a girl out.. In a suit! Oh, impossible.

"Well, being Jesus-with-a-Stick-up-his-Ass, no. It wasn't sweet, but he did it! He did it via Lee." She smiled brightly at the thought of Lee telling everyone of her taken-ness.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Tenten-chan!" I clapped my hands with joy, and smiled at her brightly.

"Now spill. Is there really anything between you, and Shino?" My face flushed slightly at his name. "Ohhh, there so is!"

"W-Well, I-I... There isn't..." My head dropped, and I frowned at her. Tenten knowingly patted my hand.

"Please, don't tell me Shino's stupid. That would go against everything I know." Tenten was referring to my nack for liking men who don't notice me.

"No, I even told him... I-I told h-him." I repeated a bit louder.

"He's a retard! Is he avoiding you?"I shook my head now trying not to laugh at Tenten's confusion, but it mirrored my own.

"I don't understand it at all, Tenten. I could have sworn that in the hospital he returned my feelings..." I began to trail off, but Tenten burst out laughing.

"Oh, Hinata! He was higher than a kite! Probably messed up on morphine. He doesn't remember anything! Tell him again!" Tenten was laughing uncontrollably at my plight.

It was like that for the rest of the night. We laughed, we gossiped, and fell asleep painting our toes (that turned out disastrous). The thought of our love life conversation stuck in my head though like how the most annoying songs seem to do. I definitely was going to try and heed Tenten's advice.

Shino, and Kiba were training when I arrived the next day at training. Kiba was taking the blows like a champ, and when he saw me he began to push himself ten times harder. I smiled at his efforts. If it weren't for the fact that he was just like Naruto, I would have really considered Kiba as an amazing boyfriend.

"Hello Hime, how did you sleep?" Shino asked as he deflected Kiba's blows. He was a bit breathless from the two to three hours of training than they had already put in.

"G-Good, thank you. I had a sleep over with Tenten." I smiled as I watched the two men throw punches with deadly force.

"Hot! Panda-chan on Hina-hime action." This was Kiba. He had stopped his onslaught of attacks to smile at me with his big hazel puppy eyes, but Shino hadn't ceased, and landed a punch right on his chin. An uppercut, and boy let me tell you, those sting.

"You're distracted." Shino stated simply before turning to me. "I expect you had fun?" Kiba came at him yelling 'surprise attack'... I doubt I have to explain the utter stupidity of that. Shino turned, and knelt down grabbing Kiba's left leg, and hurling him towards me. At my feet Kiba smiled up at me.

"What you talk about?" He gave me his big wolfy smile as if I was about to spill juicy gossip.

"I did have fun, and you know... Girl things." I held my hand down to Kiba, helping him up with ease.

"Girl things like... Guys?" Kiba's eyebrows moved up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Yes, Kiba, like guys." I giggled, and stole a sidelong glance at Shino.

"Do tell, girrrrrl!" Kiba drawled out the word trying to sound like Ino.

"Kiba, do you really want to know?" Shino asked as he loomed in the shade of a tree next to us.

"Oh yeah! I know they were talking about my sexy body." Kiba laughed in a cocky way.

"Not to ruffle your feathers, Kiba, but we didn't." I laughed lightly, and patted Akamaru's head in a absent manner.

"Kiba, they talk about men's feelings, not bodies. They're women." Shino offered as We all sat in the shade. Kiba was on my left, and Shino on my right, Akamaru at our feet. We felt at peace sitting there with each other. There was a security in knowing you were part of a group. You'd never be alone.

"Exactly, Shino-kun. Feelings." Shino chuckled softly at my confirmation. Even as I spoke Kiba, and Akamaru were already fast asleep. Kiba's head on my lap, and Akamaru's on my legs.

"They're big puppies." Shino observed as the two mutts started to dream.

"Shino?" Now was as good of time as ever.

"Hm?" He had laid his head back against the tree obviously ready for a nap himself.

"Do you remember our conversation in-in-in..." My stutter came back, fierce.

"In the hospital?" He turned his head to look at me with his shaded eyes.

"Yes." I felt something well up in my chest. My heart fluttered against my rib cage, it's wings tickling me insides.

"Of course. You said that you're in love with me. I could never forget that. Not with all the drugs in the world." I saw a smile on his face, and his voice seemed softer than usual.

"Oh... D-d-d-d-o y-y-you love m-m-m-me?" My stutter was just annoying now.

"Yes." As he said this he turned to me, and allowed his glasses to drop slightly. The chocolate brown orbs peering into my soul. I felt my breath escape my chest.

"Oh, but..." I began, but Shino cut me off slowly.

"I've not acted on it. Of course not, Hinata. We're teammates, and the heirs of two very different clans. Even if it were good for team dynamics, it'd be horrible for clan politics. Hinata, I love you, but... This sounds like one of those 'forbidden love stories' doesn't it?" Shino's abrupt stop at the old time cliche made me giggle lightly.

"Yes, it does." I smiled, and leaned my head towards his.

"You won't kill yourself will you?" Shino smiled as our lips began to slowly close the distance between them.

"No..." My voice came out very breathy, and I could feel his smile as we kissed. We ended quickly, and sadly I didn't hear church bells or see fireworks, but I did smile widely.

"Does that mean..?" Shino began.

"Yes." I was now dating Aburame Shino!


	11. Chapter 11

_**If anyone deserves a special thank you it's BlackWerewolfofPurpleRoses. I want to just say thank you so much for your constant, and fun reviews, they're what makes me write so soon! :)**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

I was in perfect bliss as I trained with Kiba and Shino after that, but there was no indication of a relationship after that kiss, no secret smiles, or sweet glances; it was just Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and I.__Like it had always been_.___

_Like it always will be._ My mind said softly, and the thought wasn't sad, or hopeless it was comforting. We would always be best friends, and Kiba would understand when I told him.

"Team 8?" A voice sounded from the edge of a clearing. We all turned too see an anbu with a raven mask staring at us.

"Yes, can we assist you?" Shino's deep voice was the one that answered.

"You're to be sent on a mission. Go see the Lady Hokage." With that the anbu black op walked off.__We all looked at each other for a few seconds, anbu rarely came for such small things. We had our orders though, so we hurried to the hokage building.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba," This was how Tsunade started every mission briefing. "Yuhi Kurenai has left Team 8, and retired as a ninja to become a teacher for another group genin students." We all nodded, she had discussed this with us. "Your new teammate is in the Land of the Grass, and she is awaiting your arrival. Go retrieve her. Her name is Yukishi Kyra." As she said this the three of us gaped. We hadn't expected a new teammate, and I was pretty worried about how she'd except the 'freak team'.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shino said before ushering the two of us, and Akamaru, out.

"Yukishi Kyra..." I muttered as we began to leave the gates.

_**Sorry about the majorly short chapter! I should have added it to the last chapter. :( I will update an at least 2,000 words tomorrow! Introducing Kyra :D**_


	12. Snapdragon Sweet Shop

_**Again! I am so sorry to my readers. Hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Naruto is not mine... Shino is!**_

_**Shino- No I absolutely am not...**_

_**Fine! He's not either :(**_

We had barely gotten out of the village before Kiba began to complain. Shino was radiating annoyance, and I went into my reverie of how amazing kissing my _boyfriend_ felt.

"Kyra? What the hell kind of name is that! I bet she's fat! Like Choji fat! Yeah, she's Choji fat! And ugly! That's what she is right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement, and that's how the entire day went. Shino and I silently ignored our ranting teammate. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't fun. I was relieved as Shino stopped indicating we were to set up camp.

"Firewood or tent, Hinata?" Kiba asked, as Shino went to check the perimeter, and grab some firewood, it took two.

"Firewood." I said a bit to rushed, but I was too excited to get a quick kiss. I followed Shino with enthusiasm.

"Hinata, I don't need help." Shino chuckled as I grabbed a few pieces of wood from him.

"I know, I just..." I didn't know how to ask him to kiss me, but I think he wanted the same thing because as I stumbled for words he pulled his high collar down to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Hime. Kiba is waiting." He went to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm holding the firewood under my arm, so I could pull him back. He allowed me to do so, and, standing on the very tips of my toes, I kissed his lips gently.

"Wanted that." I finished my last sentence before continuing to the camp a blush on my face.

"You're blushing, Princess!" Kiba laughed obviously thinking it was a reaction to his shirtless-ness. I rolled my eyes, and dropped the firewood before finding a few stones so I could make a fire pit. Shino came out not to long after me, but still I could tell he looked prideful.

"I brought some bentos." I smiled at both of them as I reached into my bag.

"Hinata's cooking! We knights are spoiled!" Kiba laughed heartily as he opened his, Akamaru just drooled.

"We are." Shino smiled at me as he took his first bite. I was starving, and barely noticed both their eyes on me as I chewed with great pleasure. When they noticed that they were both staring it turned into glaring at each other, and again, Shino did his magician glasses sheen thing! I was just beginning to notice them at this point, and couldn't help but blurt out my question.

"Shino, how do you do that?" Shino cocked one eyebrow at my question, and looked to Kiba, and then I slowly.

"Do what?" His voice was full of genuine confusion.

"Your glasses do this 'sheen' thing when you get angry, and it's dark out.. Fire light doesn't make things do that, so how do you do that?" My head tilted slightly to the left, and I felt my hair fall over my shoulder.

"Yeah, dude! How do you?" Kiba asked as he poked a finger towards Shino.

"I... What?" He was so confused, and that fact made both Kiba and I crack up loudly. "You two suck..." He muttered before going back to eating, Kiba and I laughed more.

"S-Sorry, Shino-kun." I sputtered helplessly as I laughed. Kiba and I kept laughing,. The rest of the night went by with gentle teasing, and a few laughs, but we had quite a bit of traveling to do tomorrow, so we went to bed. Team eight slept in the same tent because we have always been close nit, but that night was special. I wanted to sleep a bit closer to Shino, no matter how inappropriate, so as we all snuggled into the tent I laid my blankets a bit closer to Shino than usual. Kiba and Akamaru cuddled up like a litter of puppies, and Shino laid down without a second glance at my closeness.

"Goodnight Kiba, goodnight Shino, goodnight Akamaru." I said through a yawn, and listened closely for all their inaudible responses. As soon as Kiba let out his first snore, I felt Shino's arm wrap around my waist. His lips closed in on my in a soft, and perfect goodnight kiss. After that I enjoyed the most peaceful, dreamless, and sweetest night sleep I had ever had.

I woke up in close proximity to Shino, my mind was clear, and my body was perfectly rested. I defiantly enjoyed this. I was the first awake, so I hurried to a near by creek to wash myself off, and brush my teeth. When I returned the boys had gone off to probably enjoy the same morning routine, so I made them a quick breakfast of eggs on rice. Just as I finished Akamaru's big old helping the boys returned looking very refreshed.

"Good morning!" I chimed cheerily.

"Good morning, princess." Kiba smiled sweetly as he grabbed his bowl, and took a seat next to me.

"How did you sleep?" Shino's voice held a bit of a smirk, but Kiba didn't catch it. Shino also hadn't grabbed his food right away, instead he reached for his pack.

"Wonderfully, thank you." I smiled down at the rice in my hands a blush spreading across my face. Again, Kiba was too absorbed in eating to catch any of this. Shino pulled a bento box out of his bag, and passes it to me.

"Kaeda made them." He explained. "I made sure to save one." I knew my face must have lit up at this statement. Kaeda was Shino's aunt, she was born Yamanaka, but chose to marry his uncle Tazuna, and Kaeda made the most amazing cinnamon rolls that I had ever tasted.

"Thank you so much, Shino-kun!" I launched myself into his arms hugging him tightly. He and Kiba laughed at my enthusiasm before they finished off their meal quickly. I saved the delicious treat for later, and off we started, with more complaints from Kiba much to our dismay.

It took us another six hours of travel before arriving at our destination. The Village Hidden in the Grass was a beautiful village full of exotic plants, and, to Shino's delight, insects. The village didn't match the beauty of our home, but seeing the flowers that lined the street made the trip worth while. People smiled brightly as a Yamanaka paradise enveloped the three of us. The smell of sweet candies made from the nectar of the surrounding flowers made you want to wander into each shop, and taste the handmade flavors of each and every treat.

"Yukishi Kyra is awating us in the Snapdragon Sweet Shop." Shino said looking up from our information card to search the name of shops.

"Yeah, bet she's late..." Kiba growled lowly. We ignored him with every fiber of our being. I looked for any sign of the shop. Most of the shops had the name of a flower in them, and I hoped that we were heading in the right direction. We passed Lilly Lounge, Daffodil Banking, Rose's Rosary, and Snapdragon Sweet Shop...

"Oh! There it is. The small shop on the corner, Shino." Without another word, but a thick knowing cloud of dread we walked into the shop, and looked around. The only person there was an elderly lady at the register, and I doubted she was our new teammate. But unknowing Kiba waltzed up to the counter with a smug, superior look on his face.

"We're looking for a Yukishi Kyra, ya'know who she is?" His voice sounded like an overly cocky spy, and Shino felt no need to be associated with. We seated ourselves at ta table while Kiba continued his interrogation of the poor lady. It ended with the fact that he either ordered, and paid for something, or he was going to leave. He ended up bringing us a pot of jasmine tea, and three cups.

"Well, she's late... I was right." Kiba gloated lightly, and I already felt the urge to protect my new teammate.

"Technically it didn't give a time, so she could be here in three hours, and still be on time." I smiled at the clock that read stared up at it as well.

"Hinata's right." Shino sighed, he enjoyed punctuality.

"Bug, you know you hate it too." Kiba said as insultingly as possible.

"Shut up, mutt." Shino's voice was threatening enough to actually shut KIba up. We were all irritable about getting a new teammate, so it was understandable that we were snapping.

"Jeez, I sure hope you're not the team leader." We all turned to see a light blue haired girl with what looked like natural blonde streaks standing next to us. She wore a dark green jacket, and a black t-shirt. Her black capris matched Shino's, and she wore high heeled boots, that added 3 or so inches to her already pretty tall height.

"Yakishi Kyra, I presume." Shino droned. His voice automatically a stoic, deep, and powerful question.

"That's me!" She threw us a traditional peace sign before sitting herself down, and giving us all a class a smile. She had a weapons pack on her right leg, and an odd looking sling up her left. I looked at it wonderingly, and blushed when she caught me staring.

"Erm, I-I'm sorry." I sputtered turning away. Shino, and Kiba both looked at me sadly before turning back to her.

"So, you guys a freak team?" She laughed at her small, but oh-so true joke.

"We're a reconnaissance team." Kiba growled out rudely, but she seemed to ignore the rude part.

"Oh cool, wonder why I'm here. I'm no tracker." She laughed lightly, and looked at all out unamused faces.

"W-Well, what are you?" I ventured to ask. I was trying to be polite.

"A poison mistress. It's rumored that I'll surpass Shizune of the Leaf Village." A confident smile spread across her lips as we all nodded.

"Maybe because you'd be paired well with me." Shino started. "My kikia beetles can cure, and detect almost any poison." It made sense, but I cringed when he said 'almost any'. Remembering the horrible poison that numb his pain, and his beetles senses.

"Interesting, and what do you three do?" She put her head in her hands examining us from across the table.

"I have my nin-dog, Akamaru." KIba had stopped feeling animosity towards her when he saw her stunning looks.

"I use my Byakugan to see long distances, and attack." I would dare not share more information yet.

"My Kikia beetles track, and destroy." We all stared at the poison mistress sizing her up. She was unphazed.

"Mutt-boy, No-Eyes, and Bug-Boy! You guys are like circus performers!" She laughed and went to smack Shino on the back, but he moved in a 'No' like way. "Loosen up, God. What're you guys? A bunch of primped, and proper heirs?" She joked again, very right.

"Yes, actually." I twiddled my thumbs as I spoke to her.

"Oh dear Lord..." She sighed looking at her feet.

"Come on let's go." Kiba motioned with his head, Shino agreed as he grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Hime." I stood, and smiled at Kyra.

"R-Ready to go home?" My stutter was rearing it's head around this new comer, and it was embarrassing.

"Whatever you say, '_Princess_'." I recoiled at the tone, but I doubted she meant for it to bite that hard. Kyra was just... Different.

"Konhagakure! Here we come!" She whooped punching the air. Wow... She was like Naruto.


	13. Unfair World of Relationships

_**First: Welcome back Shoujok, and thank's for the great laugh N3Mo!**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Kyra- She owns me... Whoopee... *Help!* ~Shoves her back in the closet.~**_

_**Bad.**_

Traveling with Kyra was impossibly hard. Kiba's complaints were noting compared to her constant blabber about how to extract poisons from every type of plant. If I was mean, rude, or even some what not spineless, I would have told her exactly where she could shove her stories, but I couldn't. I looked to Shino desperately only receiving a sympathetic look.

"...And then you can insert the poison into a nice hard candy, or my personal favorite: soak senbon and kunai in the solution. The iron of the weapon adds an element of surprise to some of natures best poison detectors, but I know how to completely mask a poisons presence..." She went on, but my interest had peaked with that line. She could mask a poisons presence? Like how Shino's opponent had done? That was not an unsettling thought.

"Ya'know Kyra, you aren't that bad." Kiba smiled at the blue haired poison mistress before he slung an arm around her lithe shoulders. He was a womanizer, and she seemed to like his attempts.

"Neither are you, Inuzuka." She pulled out from under his arm, and sped up to walk next to Shino. I didn't know if I liked that, but she was my teammate I had to trust her.

"Wow, did I just get snubbed for Shino-bug?" Kiba asked lightly as he fell into step with me. Shino-bug was Kiba's nice nickname for Shino, they did have those, and only used the sometimes, like Shino called Kiba 'Pup'. It was cute.

"I guess..." I looked at him with a slight worry, and it was at that moment I think KIba began to see.

"I'll stop her." He patted my shoulder, and went up to Kyra with a sad smile.

"So, Aburame-sama," Kyra's voice was completely interest, no sickly sweet or flirtacious voice. That was comforting. "Why do you cover your eyes? Do your beetles eat them?" My stomach lurched at the thought of Shino having no eyes.

"That is a personal question, Yukishi-chan." Shino's voice held the same stoic manner it always did, but I sensed his threat. Shino was not ok with nosey girls.

"Yeesh! Pull that stick out of your ass, and lighten up." Kyra went to go punch Shino in the arm causing Kiba and I to share a look of utter terror. Shino caught her by the wrist and held it tightly the grip causing her face to twitch slightly in pain.

"Don't you dare." Shino's voice dripped with a poison that was probably more deadly than any of hers would ever be. Shino hated when some one dared to step into his personal space, especially strangers.

"Shino-kun," My voice sounded without my consent. "I'll talk to her, so let her g-go, ok?" I stepped up behind him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He let go, put his hands in his pockets, and continued walking like nothing had happened. Kyra glared after him with her electric blue eyes, and Kiba took off with Shino. I stood there watching her gorgeous face follow my boyfriends back.

"He has issues.." Kyra growled rubbing her wrist.

"H-He doesn't like to be touched." I began walking assuming she'd follow.

"You touched him!" She motioned with her hands violently.

"It's different, Kyra-san. We've been together since we were thirteen. He fully trusts Kiba and I." I hadn't stuttered, and my voice held an ounce of power. Kiba and Shino would have been proud.

"Oh... I just thought.. I could..." She trailed off her face twisting in confusion.

"You could break his shell?" I smiled knowing that most people thought they could.

"Yeah, I mean Kiba's open, and you don't seem too closed off, but he's a challenge. I love challenges." Her eyes glinted with something I should have seen as sinister, but I was too upset at the way she had put it to notice it at the time.

"Shino's not a game." My voice was suddenly cool with possessiveness. I had just got him, and for the first time ever a girl was showing interest in him. How did that work?

"Oh, I know." Her face was suddenly light, and filled with an innocent glee. I wish I'd been suspicious then...

_**Not**_ long, _**sorry, but I think it's good!**_

_**Kyra- You think everything you write is good. Conceited. And why must you make me out to be a bitch?**_

_**Me- Back in your closet!**_


	14. Bedtime horrors, and MidDay Dreams

_**Welcome back Lexi! I missed you :) Your reviews are amazing.**_

_**If any of you are interested: I have two ShinoHina Omeshots on my profile, and a few other Naruto works. Avatar: The Last Airbender too :)**_** (Two Twilight)**

_**Don't own Naruto still!**_

The rest of our trip back was uneventful, Kyra had pulled herself into a little blue shell of silence, and Kiba was afraid of annoying an already annoyed Shino. I had seen Shino upset before, but he rarely snapped enough to actually hurt some one. Maybe guys did have periods, and I was just unaware of this fact. These thoughts were amused the entire rest of the day, but when Shino suddenly stopped telling us it was time to make camp I feared tempers would fly. Kyra set off to work helping Kiba with a tent, and Shino and myself went for firewood. Finally some alone time!

"Shino-kun, why are you still upset?" I wrapped my arms around his waist tentatively, burring my head in his hard coated chest.

"She just doesn't sit right with me, Hime." He brushed my hair in an almost shy manner. We were not good at this affection thing.

"Oh okay." I lifted my head to smile up at him. "Can I see your eyes again?" My voice sounded so small, and innocent compared to his powerful, booming voice.

"You like that quite a bit, don't you?" The question seemed silly as he pulled his glasses up sitting them on top of his poofy afroed head. My br heart automatically stopped, and then restarted with a new vigor, my face flushed, and my eyes glittered. Not even kidding! I felt it. Shino's eyes were so brown, and so beautiful that they almost hypnotized me. He had a very amused look in them, and I could tell he was smiling behind his collar.

"I... I... Love it.." My voice was barely above a whisper, but he caught it. His amused look turned to a very sexy, and controlled 'melt your heart' Sasuke-ish look. I say Sasuke-ish because everyone had to admit he was sexy, but Shino's eyes were not void of emotion, they were deep, and swirled with every emotion you could think of. Shame he hid them from the world.

"Do you?" His voice was a bit deeper as it thickened in a husky way. I could only nod as his lips moved slowly to mine. My face was red, but he didn't care, I wouldn't faint... I hoped. He kissed me softly at first, but as I kissed back he pushed a bit harder, and boy was it a kiss! I even thought that it shocked my lips, but then again I had a wild imagination. The kiss ended too soon, and Shino gave me one more soft kiss before placing his hood, collar, and glasses back on. W

"Thank you, Shino." I dropped the honorific knowing how much passion it would show, and I could almost feel his body go rigid in surprise, but I finished picking up firewood, and like that we our conversation was over.

"The same tent! Are you kidding me? How improper!" Kyra screamed so loudly that Akamaru hid his ears.

"You're more of a prude that Hinata." Kiba sighed as he got into the tent expecting Shino and I to handle it.

"What was that mutt?" But he was already gone. I looked to Shino in a silent 'I'll get it' before he too went to bed.

"Kyra-san, they are not dirty men. I promise."

I hoped this small reassurance was enough, it wasn't.

"You may be ok being around horny guys, but I'm not." Her arms crossed defiantly.

"Kiba is a perv, yes, but he would never try anything on you. He spoons Akamaru all night for goodness sakes!" I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. Kyra began to giggle furiously at the use of the word 'spoons'.

"Hehe Hinata, kk, are you-haha- sure?" Her laughs broke up the sentence, but I got the message.

"I promise, Kyra-san. I am th-th-e biggest kn-know innocent in Konoha. They won't do anything." Kyra's eyes met mine as I said this, and I felt the warmth of her trust as we both climbed into the tent, no questions asked. I took my place near Shino, and she laid near the door. Shino and I didn't kiss, but it didn't matter the feeling of the other one was still on my lips, so again I slept wonderfully.

We arrived back in Konoha two days ago, and hadn't seen much of the blue haired kunochi since. It bothered me a bit, I felt that she and I may be able to be friends, like Tenten and I, but Shino thought differently.

"I just don't trust her, Hime." He said as I laid my head on his chest after training. Kiba was with Hana today, and we were watching clouds, yes like Skiamaru-san.

"I think we may have misjudged her." I moved my head off of his chest, not because of resentment, but for comfort reasons. How did girls in movies do that? It hurt my neck._**(A/N: Seriously, you need like... Special positions to do this right.)**_

"Possibly, but my bugs dislike her. She makes my hive.." He looked for the right word. "Itch." I never questioned Shino's hive, or Akamaru's instinct, but I really wanted to give her a chance.

"I'm still going to visit her..." I droned playfully trying to imitate his voice. Shino reached a hand over, and tickled my side before turning onto his propping his head on one hand, and letting his glasses drop.

"Do as you wish, Hinata, I would never dream of stopping you." I leaned over and kissed him softly before standing to leave. "Oh, you are going now?" I sighed.

"Yes, Shino, I'm going now. Are we still going to family night at your house?" He groaned at my question.

"If we must." He hated family night.

"We must, goodbye Shino" I went to leave catching only one word in his last sentence. A word that made my head spin, and my heart pound, a word that stopped me in my tracks.

"Koshii." Beloved. The most endearing term in our world, and he used it for me.

"I love you, Aburame Shino." I said this once before seeking out our newest teammate.


	15. An Unexpected Visit

_**3 Love you reviewers 3**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Kyra- SAVE ME!**_

I stood in front of Kyra's apartment door, my hand raised to knock, but my muscles were too tense to knock; it was the Aburame clan door all over again. My heart pounded in a way that was all too familiar, fear... Fear was destroying me. Eating me from the inside out like the dangerous Nano-Bugs that Shino wished so much to control.

_Hinata, you just used a bug reference..._ My mind chastised my obsessive behavior, and with that I knocked on her door.

"Coming!" I heard her perky voice chime with more excitement than I had ever heard. It didn't take long, but I heard loud clanging of pots falling to the floor. "Ah, shit!" Was the last thing I heard before she opened the door. Her long blue hair tied up in a tight bun.

"Hello Kyra-san, I was hoping that we could hang out." I was able to speak to her without stuttering.

"Erm, I can't leave the house right now, but you wanna, like uh, hang here?" She seemed a bit awkward, but she stepped to the side to let me in. There was a slight awkward minute before I actually walked in, and when I did a weird mixture of heat, and steam hit me like a freight chain. I almost immediately started to sweat.

"Wow, it's warm in here." I said this in a conversational way, and hoped it would break the awkward silence that had fallen on us.

"Oh sorry, I'm brewing some brewing some poison for testing." I had never been I had never been around while someone was making the deadly elixirs.

"Oh, sounds interesting." I looked at the pots and pans everywhere finding the source of the clatter.

"It is!" She was suddenly perky, and excitable. "I mean when you experiment with different effects of plants, and how they can even each other out or complete cancel each other out, it's fascinating!" She would have gone on, but she realized how I was beginning to lose her.

"Wow, that sounds hard as well, and would you like to come to practice tomorrow? It'd be nice to get to know you." I smiled at her as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Oh, of course! Shino's Kikia beetles could help me with my poisons, and sparring is amazingly fun bonding! You and I could go at it." Her smile was the most blinding thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sure." I sat down on her empty floor, and let her go off on a fun triad.

"And I'm sure Kiba will help me get up my speed. Akamaru seems to sweet to fight, but I'm sure he could rip my throat out. Oh, how developed is your byakugan? I love learning about new techniques, and afterwards we could totally go out to eat! Do you guys like ramen? I really don't. We could go out for dango, or maybe just a restaurant... I can't really cook, but I could try and make something... Poisons are really my only thing..." Her voice trailed off in thought, and I just waited for her to pick up again, but she didn't. We just sat in a perfect silence. That is until the stove top timer went off.

"Eep!" I jumped at least five feet into the air, and went straight from a sitting position to standing.

"Oh, guess that's the timer! Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow, but for now, I have to go, and tend to my baby!" She walked into her kitchen allowing me to find my way to the door. Which was easy, but on my way out I realized that there wasn't one picture of family or friends. That struck me a slightly odd, but I thought nothing more of it.

"Hey, Hinata!" Aburame Mizuki opened the Aburame door wide, and allowed me to step into the hectic, and insane family room. Tonight was either going to be painful, or fun... Possibly both.


	16. Girl Power

_**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! And a quick shout out to any Law and Order: SVU fans:**_

_**I am Co-Authoring a new SVU story called: How Things Are. My friend CaseyBensonNovak is the other author, and this was her idea so review to her. Please enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

The Aburame living room was packed with cousins, brothers, fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, and I swear I saw a poor lost bystander in there somewhere; with such a large crowd it was hard to avoid the cheek pinching, crying babies, and overall insane-ness that surrounded Shino's family. When I finally did make it through I found Shino in the kitchen 'protecting' the stir fry, by protecting I meaning picking out his favorite parts while Kaeda wasn't looking.

"You're such a little kid!" I laughed as he popped a cashew into his mouth.

"With my family you need to eat while you can." He explained as he pulled me into a big hug. Kaeda turned around, and I was sure Shino's picking hadn't escaped her gaze, but he was her favorite, so she didn't say anything.

"We're not Akamichi." She stated in a harsh yet still emotionless tone. She was a born Yamanaka genius, but married into the Aburame clan hating the 'pretty' ways of her family.

"Might as well be..." Shino mumbled as he ushered me out of Kaeda's scrutinizing view. He somehow fought a way through the crowd to stand at the group playing Life. Ayame and Shihazuna were waiting to play as well, and both boys looked somewhat worried. **(A/N: Ayame is not the same as the girl in Ichirakus Ramen shop!)** Ayame and I took Life very seriously, and got very competitive when it came down to the nitty gritty... We even named our kids, and gave our husband a back story! It was more like roleplaying than board games. We were 20 minutes into the game when I pulled out a very suggestive card.

"Have a baby?" I gaped, and so did Ayame. "I'm not even married!" I cried in horror. Baby would be great with a marriage.

"How could you, Hinata?" Ayame stared at me in shock of my horrible, and fictional, deed. Shino and Shihazuna looked at each other in confusion.

"I didn't know, I really didn't..." I looked sadly at the car with a passenger now. Miroku, Shino's perverted uncle came up behind me, and smiled his evil smile.

"Sorry about that one. Guess roofies and the pill don't mix." He then walked away leaving me traumatized, and Shino seething.

None the less, the boys decided it was time to play a different game, and that's how my entire night went. Game to game to dinner. It was a bit disappointing that there was no crazy, and very random, Aburame fight of words that no person, other than an Aburame, could ever understand. Those always amused me.

We all sat glaring each other down at the local soup shop no one showing signs of backing down... Kyra's words the day before had rang true as she sat on the training ground smiling at us. We were all a bit shocked at her abilities. Training was over, but boy she gave us a run. It had started out simple.

"Hey Kiba, think fast!" She yelled as she threw what, for all he knew, could have been a poison laced senbon. He had barely dodged the first terrifying projectile when she threw four more! Now that the boy and his overgrown horse-dog knew what was coming from the blue haired needle-thrower they set into a groove, and dodge every attack she threw. Shino and I observed her as, as soon as it became clockwork, she switched it up, and blue the cocky puppy out of the game. She was already proving talented.

"I commend you, Kyra. Good job." Shino nodded as he continued his spider-web jutsu training, and as he did so Kyra turned her wide grin on me. She resembled the Cheshire cat from **Through the Looking Glass: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and What She Saw There**. I couldn't tell her that of course, but she had the same wide eyed grin he did.

"Your turn, 'Nata." I blinked curiously at her odd nickname, but got no answer as we set into taijutsu match for the ages. Kicks, punches, taps, and tumble we were beginning to really enjoy it when Kiba tried his 'gatsunga-savoir' move. Very unappreciated!

"Kiba, we were training!" I called at the slightly dizzy dog/tornado boy.

"I know, but it's lunch time. Aka-chan and I are hungry." He whined, and that's how we got to the circumstance we were in now.

"I want miso!" Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"I prefer egg drop." Shino said monotone.

"Wel 'Nata and I want Wonton. Two against one against one." Kyra and I nodded at the boyish stalemate. We were ordering one big bowl of soup instead of five small ones, and we just couldn't decide.

"No!" Kiba growled. Our poor waitress didn't know what to think she kept writing, and rewriting orders; I was pretty sure she hated us by now. I glanced at Shino in an all out 'Hinata-puppy-eyes-wants-that' look, and he caved.

"Three on one, Kiba. Wonton wins." He sighed defeated. Kyra and I did a quick high five as the waitress left.

"You girls, and Shino's suck..." Kiba muttered uselessly.

Girls- 1

Boys- 0


	17. Inasnity is Hereditary

_**Special thank you to MadisonnnTaylor! She has been a dedicated reviewer, and so fun to talk to, so this chapter is for her!**_

_**I do not own Naruto! Though I wish I did...**_

Kyra and I had taken to hanging out everyday after practice sometimes Tenten would join us. Kyra seemed to get along with everyone, and she really wanted to know everyone! She introduced herself to every random stranger we encountered, and I'm not kidding.

"Hi! I'm Kyra, and you are?" She offered her hand to__Kakashi, and Shizune just coming home from a long honeymoon. Kakashi shook her hand tentatively, and Shizune just smiled and nodded.

"Kakashi." He started at her with his one exposed eye, and then went back to his book.

"Is that Icha Icha Paradise? I perefer Icha Icha Violence myself, a bit more action. None of those soap opera-ey moments. Who are you?" Kyra looked at Shizune.

"Shizune, his wife." Kakashi was now staring wide eyed at the only girl who had never openly opposed to his his porn.

"You know the Icha Icha series?" Kakashi had just made a new best friend.

"Yeah, but whatever.." She turned away, and hurried back to my side.

"Kakashi will track you down, and find out everything you know." I said with a giggle. "I didn't think porn was your thing." I said this as a statement, but I meant it more as a question.

"Ew, gross! Nope, I just said it to make friends. I know nothing of the story line of the Icha Icha 'pervs-guide-to-ma-" I cut her off as memories of a certain horrible day flashed through my mind.

"Okay! I believe you!" Kyra stared at me with an amused grin before she started laughing loudly.

"You're such an innocent. God, get" She smacked me on the back before we both caught a glimpse of our stoic teammate, and my boyfriend,. We both stopped to watch him try to reign in two kids, and help his Aunt Kaeda with her shopping. We made no move toward the amused Aburame instead we just stared, and ignored the other. I, again, imagined byakugan eyed Aburame children clawing at their fathers legs for attention, watching the younger, Ichiboo, tug at his afro. My heart swelled as the image shifted for me allowing myself to be in Kaeda's place. He patted Teko's little head as he struggled to keep Ichiboo from crawling on top of his head. His glasses fell a bit, and my breath caught hoping to catch a glimpse of his magical chocolate eyes. He had the kind of eyes that could make any woman swoon, but he moved them up quickly making a breath I didn't know I was holding come out. I heard an identical sound come from the person next to me, and I reeled around to stare at her.

"Kyra?" She had a blush on her cheeks as she stared over at _MY_ boyfriend like he was some kind of Greek god. She stared at him for a long while before moving her gaze to my face, which I could only assume held a stony disapproving look.

"Hinata, have you ever seen someone, and imagined that whoever they were with was you, or if there were kids that they're yours?" Was Kayra in my head? My heart dropped... I didn't ant my newest best friend to have a crush on my secret boyfriend. But I had to play it cool. He was mine, right? He wouldn't look at her that way, ever... Would he? She was tall, and thin her long ha blue hair had those natural, and sparkling blond streaks. She had a sharper bone structure, but it worked with her electric blue eyes, and heart shaped face. She was the exact opposite of me. No curves, no boobs (I mean flatter than Sakura! Come on!), but she was elegant, and worked what she had. Kiba called her attractive.

"Erm, I... No." The answer just flowed from my mouth as I stared at her undying tall beauty. I was short, only 5'2''. She was model height!

"Oh... Am I Shino's type?" Her voice was perky, and gossip-y, but that made it ten times harder to deal with.

"Well, erm, Shino's very quiet, and doesn't really have a 'type'.." I was struggling to answer her, and keep her away from him at the same time. Kyra was an amazing friend, but Shino was my boyfriend... But she didn't know that! I couldn't blame her.

"Oh, well guess I have to woo-oo him, huh?" She poked me with her elbow in a playful way. My heart sank.

"G-Good luck." I stuttered out as we walked to where our paths separated.__I went my way without another word, and she didn't seem to be bothered.

"Holy cow sis! Did some one run over that puppy of yours?" HAnabi asked as soon as I opened the door.

"I don't have a puppy, Hanabi-neechan." I was upset, yes, but where was this puppy idea coming from?

"Then what the hell is Kiba?" Her faced showed genuine concern, and confusion. I really didn't need her sarcasm today.

"Have a nice day, Hanabi-neechan." I started back towards my room, but she ducked under my arms and barricaded my way. Her face was a hard mask of determination.

"What the hell happened to you?" Her entire demeanor screamed authority, the way Shino's did, and how I wished to.__In a mimic of Shino, I straightened my back, and pulled my hands cooly to my side.

"I have nothing to say, Hanabi." The drop of the honorific made it a bit more stern, but overall my voice came out quiet, and weird.

"And Elton John is straight." She sighed and grabbed my hand pulling it to her. "Hinata, Oneechan, you're my sister... I won't judge you." The way her voice smoothed over my sad feelings made me smile softly. She was right, we needed to talk.

"Come on Hanabi, get the peanut butter and ice cream. This is going to be a lot of girl talk!"

Hanabi had never been much of a 'girl' talker', but if peanut butter was involved she was completely game. We both enjoyed the creamy, nutty, and perfectly delicious butter of peanuts.. A liking we got from our father, Neji had it too, but mother? She hated it! It was almost blasphemous how much she hated it.

"Are you really dating him?" Hanabi sat shocked a spoon dangling from her mouth.

"Yes Hanabi... But you have to be quiet about it, okay?" I poked my tiny fingers together.

"Wow, and bitch is-"

"Language!" She ignored me.

"Trying to steal him from you? She gonna die!" My eyes widened.

"She doesn't know!" I defended Kyra quickly, but Hanabi was already planning out her slow death.

"My family is crazy..."


	18. The Dream, The Prophecy

_**Hey! Thank you again to readers are reviews alike! **_

_**Kyra: Can you guys like Me?**_

_**Me: No! You mean.**_

_**Kyra: I didn't do anything! *sobs***_

_**Me: Closet! And I do not own Naruto!**_

Hanabi was right, even if Kyra didn't know he was my boyfriend didn't mean I wanted her trying to 'woo' hime. These were my thoughts as I dodged an manjory of punches, senbon, and kicks. Kyra was coming at me all out, and it was hard to spar her while distracted. The girls, and Akamaru were training today because all three of us wanted to have some fun, but I think Akamaru may have had ulterior motives... Stupid little spy.

"Goodness Hinata, attack!" Kyra was trying to curb her language around me, so she picked up my use of 'goodness'.

"Sorry, just thinking, Kyra-chan." She kicked out at me again, and it was too fast and sudden for me to dodge, so I tried, and failed, to catch it as I'd seen Shino do so often. The impact of her foot against my stomach made a loud thumps which was followed by the wind hissing out of my lungs. Kyra beamed at the hit, bit didn't expect my fist to impact her cheek. I felt bad for hitting her so hard, but boy it felt good.

"Good punch." She huffed out as her hand rubbed her cheek. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I never punched, it was always my soft palmed, extremely damaging, gentle fist, so I was proud of myself. Sadly, my next thoughts was something along the lines of: 'Punch her again!'... My instincts were too strong. I went at Kyra again kicking out at her in a soft, and gentle ballerina spin, but impact wasn't that gentle. Kyra 'oofed' like I had at her kick, but I didn't stop to ponder, I just kept kicking and punching. Kyra began to dodge, and block, but my speed was far superior to hers. She was laughing the entire time, but I could see determination in her electric blues eyes.

"Hey, Hinata... Think... Fast!." Even though I had gotten her warning I was already mid-kick, and unable to jump back. It turned slow motion as she pulled out one of her many senbon, and it plunged into my calf. The muscle spazmed at the piercing needle, but I felt it's slicks metal. That wasn't my blood. Kyra had poisoned me? How could she! I had agreed not to use Byakugan during this fight, but instincts kicked in and my byakugan activated, Kyra was in range.

"Eight trigram, 64 palm." I called as I slid my left foot toward her, and connected with two chakra points. "Two palm." Then four. "Four palm." My voice was a low, and controlled un-Hinata-like monotone, as I blocked more and more of her chakra points. "16 palm-" My vision went blank, and I felt the impact of the ground before everything went numb.

_I was running through a beautiful forest dodging the trees, and looking behind myself at every turn. I was feeling playful, and a bit anxious. Someone was chasing me, but not in the way people normally chase you. I was in a flowing yellow dress, and there was a tiara on my head, this was weird. Butterflies swarmed around me as I burst into a clearing full of giant sunflowers, each one facing the sun with pride. All of them except one. I had stopped running to admire their beauty, but never stopped looking back. The sunflower that wasn't smiling at the sun was in the middle, and she was slouched over her stem hunched like she was cowering. It made me sad that such a beautiful flower was hiding from the world, but I had little time to admire her as I was swept off my feet by strong arms. The person who had caught me twirled me around before setting me down, keeping his, defiantly guy arms, around me._

"_I win." My eyes widened as I heard the deep, powerful voice that had always made me swoon. The arms tightened, and I realized they were exposed, so I turned to see Shino without his huge jackets covering up his amazing physique that was the result of years and years of training. He also didn't wear his glasses, and allowed me to see his gorgeous eyes. They were full of love, and... Lust? He tightened his arms around my waist, and leaned down to kiss me as we stood in the field of sunflowers. Our lips made contact, and the sad sunflower behind me sprung to life, and smiled up at the sun. She was taller, more radiant, and more beautiful than any of the others, a queen among flowers. A scared little sun flower princess, the sky was her goal, and her smile was on the sun as she found herself..._

The dream ended with me opening my eyes to see Kyra smiling down at me. I jumped away from her, but my body was still stiff from sleep, and Kyra grinned brightly an apology in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'Nata. I got scared when you kept punching. It was just a sleep serum." She stood, and smiled at me even more than before. Again I saw the Cheshire cat in that smile.

"I'm sorry, and for the 8 Trigram... You scared me." I was really that sorry, I had gotten some good hits in, and if push came to shove with Shino, I knew I could do it again. But, for now, my thoughts remained on that one gorgeous sunflower. So proud, so tall, so strong, so worthy to rule. I envied even a flower. The flower had more power than I, the Hyuga heiress. Kyra began to ramble as I thought on how I could gain that confidence. I tuned in and out to her constant blabber, so I could get the gist of the speech.

"And then he referred to you as 'princess', and I thought that was so weird, so..." Woah! Wait, what did I miss? Who was she talking about now.

"Wait, Kyra, what?" I stopped her mid-sentence . The rolling of her eyes showed her dislike of repeating something as if we could keep up with her off the wall jabber.

"Shino, was in the market place the other day... Well yesterday, you saw him. And as soon as he got a moment alone, I jumped in to start my wooing." Akamaru, and I both perked up. Akamaru had been 'asleep' most of our training session. "When he and I-" She got to "talking and when I asked him if he could come to lunch today he said no. Get this! He told me he had a lunch date with 'Princess', and when I asked who he said it was you. But you're here, and it's two hours past lunch." She laughed as if he had made up going to lunch with me, but why hadn't I gone? I remembered we had our date.

"How long was I asleep?" My head tilted slightly. Kyra looked at the sun, and then back at me.

"About two and a half, three hours." The cheshire cat smile was back. I had to talk to Shino!

"Come on Aka-chan! We have to go to the guards, sorry I have to go Kyra." She just waved as Akamaru and I took off towards town. I had never stood up anyone, and now I felt like crud.

_I'm sorry, Shino-kun!_


	19. Hijacked Chapter!

_**Thanks readers/reviewers! (Special chat at end with guest star!)**_

_**Shino- I was stood up? You are-.**_

_**Me- Closet?**_

_**Shino- No. You, closet. Readers I am taking over this chapter. My POV.**_

I had never really been known to 'date', or even think about girls. I am not gay, no matter what the stupid mutt says. I am just not interested. Being a ninja, especially anbu, held a responsibility, one that said I was too be emotionless, the mission above all else, a woman would get in the way of that. Hinata was different though, she was always so shy, weak, and unimpressive, yet I could see the woman inside her that was so determined to burst forth. Like a butterfly from a cocoon. Yes, a bug analogy, did you expect anything less? She was a bold, and talented woman hiding behind a skittish young girl, and I wanted her to see that. I wanted the Sun Princess to bloom.

Kiba had a different motive for loving our precious teammate. He loved her cute, shy self, as did I, but he wanted her to stay his little Hinata forever. We were both always proud of her old moments, I cherished her triumph, and felt a part of me, that I try to ignore, swell with pride, and love. Kiba cherished her cute blush afterwards, and her stuttered apology. I just wished she would see how truly amazing she was.

This is what I pondered as I awaited the said moon-eyed goddess. I sat under the weeping willow, pondering, and attempting to read, but she never came. The polite Hyuga heiress was late, by two hours, and I was getting worried. My hive buzzed anxiously at my growing fear, and they tried to calm me down with soothing thoughts. Insects, amazing to study, intelligent? Not in the least. The forced images of Hinata with Naruto, or Kiba for the reason she was held up, that just made me more sick. I was never so vulnerable, and as an anbu I should've known better, but she was my one weakness. The acorn in the stone, the crack in the shell, and the smile behind the mask. She was to good to lose, I had to find her. I stood up leaving, my book still in the shade of the tree.

"Sh-Shino-kun?" I heard a soft, sweet, and almost melodic voice behind me, and I whipped around to wrap her tiny body in my arms. We were in public, but I didn't care, I had been worried she was in trouble. Instantly a few of my Kikiachu beetles inspected her without being told, the hive cares what the nest cares about. They sensed a trace amount of poison in her pores, and I stiffened lowering my gaze to hers.

"Who hurt you?" I heard how rough, and slightly urgent my voice came out, but instead of flinching, Hinata trembled. She often did when I spoke to her, always wondered if I scared her, but with her this close I realized it was much different. I think she enjoyed it...

"I'm s-so sor-sorry I am late, I was-" She was stuttering, bad sign, something made her uncomfortable.

"What happened? And don't apologize, Princess." I always noticed how much I softened when I called her by her nickname, but the fact often bugged me. (Yes, "he-he", bugged) I needed to be better at hiding my emotions, but it did relax her.

"It was an a-accident. Kyra and I were sparring." Kyra, I didn't dislike the girl, but there was something about her that weird-ed me out. The way she looked at me was absolutely disturbing.

"I see, let's go to dinner then." I smiled a smile I knew she could se, and with my hand on the small of her back, I led my beauty inside.

_**A/Ns**_

_**Short, but good Shino feelings chapter! Next chapter is back to Hinata's POV.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Kyra- I sound like a stalker!**_

_**Shino- You are.**_

_**Kyra- Not a BUG stalker!**_

_**Shino- Shut-up, bluey.**_

_**Toph- C'mon, Kyra. Haru is waiting!**_

_**Me- NO CLOSET! All of you!**_

_**Toph & Shino- Excuse me?**_

_**Me- Right... Kyra and Eva closet... Eva no own you guys.**_

_**Toph- Good girl.**_


	20. Dinner dates, and Cheap Feels

_**3 Love you guys! 3**_

_**Still Shino'd POV.**_

_**I do not own NAruto**_

As I watched Hinata sip her black tea elegantly, I examined her every move, and assessed what she was feeling through that. I watched her small fingers hold the cup with the tips she was so regal, so soft, and so refined. How could her father not see her a fit heiress? He had gotten better, yes, but he still deemed her unfit. I never understood that, she was lacking self-confidence, but if she had someone firm yet gentle behind her she'd do anything. Like a puppy willing to please, it was a bit sad, but also fit her duties. She'd please, and care for her clan before she even thought about her own well-being. She just needs that one person behind her. I wished hard it could be me, yes I feel creepy after this, but it's true. I wanted to support her, and stand behind her while she became a beaming success, like I always had. I have stood behind her every training session, every mission, and ever exam knowing she'd find a way to succeed, or she'd nearly die trying. While she had watched Naruto, I had watched her. The Sunflower facing the Sun, the Princess, and the only girl who could make me so damned cheesy.

As my thoughts raced about how venerable, and mushy she made me I, I noticed that she had sensed my stare, and now I felt more creepy. I never knew what to think, or feel about her, but one thing was for sure, I was embarrassed at my own borderline obsessive behavior. I tried to pass off these feelings as my shaded eyes stayed on her moon-like ones.

"How was your dinner, Hime?" I tried nonchalance, but I wanted so badly to just kiss her, but she'd hate the inappropriate, and blatant display of affection in public.

"Oh, it was wonderful, thank you Shino-kun." Her smile made my day. I had learned long ago that I wanted to be the cause of that smile everyday, and every time I had seen cry, I knew that I didn't ever want to make her cry, and anyone who did would face me.

"It was my pleasure. Shibi wanted me to say hello, b." My father loved Hinata very much, but he was an old lech. Mother disliked everyone, but was good to Hinata because she was her best friends daughter.

"Oh! Tell him I'll come visit soon." Her sweet innocence was nearly too much to bare. She always wanted to make people happy, and her presence alone lit up my family's week. She was the perfect fit... If only her father would allow it, but I was jumping ahead. Keep in the presence...

"I will, but why don't we et out of here? It's a nice night?" Her eyes were bright, but I saw her mind was elsewhere. I would love to know where.

"Mm, yes. It is." With that I payed the tab, and we headed outside. The air was cool, and felt nice against my skin. My hive buzzed, smelling Hinata Hinata so close. It made me smile how much even tiny insects fancied her, everything did, dogs, cats, people, and insects. She was just the kind of person that drew things to her.

Once we got out into the woods she reached into my pocket and grabbed my hand. Just the feeling of her grasp made me stop. She needed to tell me something.

"What is it, Hinata?" I kept her hand in mine and turned to face her.

"Oh, well... It's northing." Her fake smile drove me to cock an eyebrow telling her I knew better, but wouldn't push. I never needed to. "Okay... W-Well-" The dreaded stutter. "K-K-K-" Sad eyes? "K-yra l-l" Tears, and Kyra? I didn't like this. "Kyra l-likes you." That sure was news.

"Oh," I had no idea what to say. Why was she crying? I didn't ask I just hugged her tightly. I didn't know why that would drive her to tears, but it did, so I plucked her off the ground and sat back against a tree letting her sob. I wanted her to smile, but honestly humor was Kiba's department. Once the cries quelled, I venture enough to ask.

"Hinata, what were you crying about? It is just a girlish crush." I smoother her silky hair as she allowed herself to relax.

"I-I... She's so beautiful."That was what she thought. Hinata saw the best in people, I saw a 12 year old boy with crazy fly away blue hair, and creepy eyes. (I should be talking, no one sees my eyes, and my girlfriend has no pupils.)

"Kyra?" I couldn't be mean near Hinata.

"Yeah," She looked up at me like I was crazy. "She's gorgeous..." When she said that I did something totally out-of-character.

"She doesn't have this," I cupper her round ass with a silent smirk of satisfaction. "Or these," I was a bit more hesitant as I lifted her breasts. "Or these..." I moved my hand back to her sides, and kissed her lips softly. Her face was red, and her eyes were widened with shock, but she still kissed me back.

"Sh-Shino-kun," she gasped as I finished, but I stopped her with another kiss.

"I'm sorry, but Kyra could never be as beautiful as you." I was being so cheesy, but Kyra prettier than my girlfriend?

_Never. _

_**~~A/N~~**_

_**Next chappie is back to Hinata's POV. OOC moments! :D**_


	21. LoveBugs

_**Dearest Readers: Sorry for my lack of updates. I**_ _**started school, and got the strictest homework giving teacher, so I've been swamped.**_

_**Back to Hinata's POV**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

After Shino, and my date he had taken me home to leave me wondering about his actions. Shino was never brash, or very touchy, but it did get the point across... He found me desirable, which assured me very much, but didn't end my fear. As I thought back to how he had touched me; my face flushed a hot red, and I shut my door tightly. Did Shino have the same physical needs that most teenagers do? Thinking about that, made sense, but seemed utterly impossible. I still kind of enjoyed the idea of him wanting to...

_No, no, no,! Hinata that's inappropriate._ I chastised myself harshly at any thought that went beyond kissing, and hugging. Never had my mind went further than that, but lately those feelings seemed more prominent. I felt dirty for it, and often very guilty. However, I had no more time to think on this subject as a knock sounded loudly on my door, the person did not wait for an answer before bursting in, and slamming my door. This person just happened to be my rude mother, and her best friend Aburame Mizuki. I stared at both of them in an attempt to figure out their want for me. Mom was in a simple kimono, and Mizuki-sama was wore a simple black top, and dark grey pants. She was the epitome of poison. Her red red hair was pulled into a poofy ponytail, since her afro-ish curly hair made it impossible to do anything else.

"We're not stupid, Darling." My mother spoke first, as they both crossed their arms with a glare. Now, I was confused.

"What mother?" I took a step towards the window hoping the chunin level ninja (mother, and the jonnin elite level ninja (Mizuki) wouldn't notice, but they did. Mizuki reacted by launching senbon into the sill so I couldn't open it without a struggle.

"We knew it would happen, Hinata." Mizuki said with her coy, evil smile. I still wondered what I had done to earn this interrogation, but mother, and Mizuki turned to each other and smiled the big girly grins that only happen when every thing is in their favorite. Then it happened... The squeal. That high pitched insanely loud ear bleed worth squeal.

"It's time to bring out the wedding plans! I have them in my chest!" Then it hit me: Wedding, Planned, Knew it, Squeals only Ino could match, and Interrogation right after a 'bonding day'. They were sneaky, sly little mothers!

"Mother, do not interfere with my romantic life, it's rude." It may seem weird that I was chastising my mother, but it was natural for her to listen to others because of her childish behavior.

"But, Mizie, and I planned... And that's why you two..." My mom defended cutely, but I refused for her to sway me.

"No, Shino and I are dating because we truly care for each other." They stared at me for a moment, laughed, and continued their jibber about my June wedding. I decided to ignore them, and find Shino, so he could reign in his own mother, she was a bad influence on my spongy three-year old mother.

Entering the Aburame house was always and adventure, but today I nearly screeched as I saw a red blob with giant pinchers that could swallow me whole! She had six small legs closer to the top of her body, and she was making some weird gurgling noises that sounded like a purr. She was about 4 feet long, and 2 feet across, one giant beetle. I stared at this odd creature a bit afraid, a bit curious, and absolutely weirded out. Insects and bugs never scared me, but what the hell was that thing! Just as I was about to step further into the household, she leaped from her perch on a high black chair, and ran at me, making scream-like noises. I didn't even have time to scream as I heard a stern, powerful voice call her off.

"Joe Lilly, no." Shino glared at her from the end of the hall way, and instantly she scuttled back to her seat with a dejected look, and attempted her sad gurgly purring noises. Joe Lilly the glared at me with a hatred I never knew bugs could comprehend.

"What is she?" I asked grabbing onto Shino's arm as her glare burned through me.

"You knew she was female." Shino beamed. "Great job. She is a mature female Locust Beetle, very rare, and deadly. Eat humans even. We acquired her in a recent trip to the Grass Country, she followed me home because she thinks I'm her mate. It's rather disturbing."

"Why does she hate me?" I asked as Shino kept his eyes on the love-bug.

"My kikia beetles like you, not her, and she is jealous." His laugh was short, and rather dry, nervous maybe?

"How does she know that?" I was beginning to wonder if insects had a seventh sense.

"Uhm, er..." Shino seemed embarrassed! I wanted a camera at this point! I had flustered Shino, he was in my place this time!

"Well..?" I felt my voice change, it was suddenly teasing, and playful.

"She smells me, and them, on you." Jealous bugs? Funny. Embarrassed Shino? Priceless. Sometimes I wished that I was as mean as Kiba.

"Speaking of love," I sighed having almost forgotten why I was here. "Guess what our mothers are up to?" I looked over at an eavesdropping Ichiboo, Shino's young cousin. He just waved. Some ninja, I laughed to myself.

"Planning a wedding, I know. Mother has been drilling me since this morning about glasses, and tuxedos0... It is annoying." He was so monotone about it I could almost laugh, I knew he was hiding his true emotion, so I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Shino-kun." His arms hugged me back as he said it back with more emotion that I had ever heard from him.

"I love you to, Princess." The name struck me this time. I was a princess to them be, and I had no idea why, but it just fit. Our tender moment was ruined however, when Miss Love-Bug joined in making a purring noise again, and hissing at me once or twice.

"She has to go." I droned causing Shino to laugh.

"Joe Lilly isn't the only jealous one." He mocked.

"I'll kill ther, Shino. She can't follow you forever."

"She will though."

"No, she won't."

"Are you threatening my new pet."

"She's humping your leg..."

"It won't do anything, she's not the one with the p-"

"Shino!"

"Go away, Joe Lilly." He gave up, and she listened with one last hiss at me.

"No, seriously... I want her gone."

"Shikoru?"

"Will she hump her leg?"

"I have no idea of her sexuality..."


	22. Woman's Scorn

_**Hey guys, a lot has gone down this week, so this chapter may be angsty... I don't know yet.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

I stood in front of our Lady Hokage with my amazing teammates, and perfect boyfriend. She was giving us our orders for a short mission in the Land of the Tea Leaves. We were to track down, and capture, alive, a roniin causing some problems. No problem. Little did I know of the terror ahead of the five of us...

We had been told there was one roniin, but there were six, and they weren't as easy peasy as we had hoped. Shino, and Kiba took on three, while Kyra and I went after two other huge male nin. We were kicking, punching, and poisoning as best as we could, but while I was mid-32 palm on one guy, Kyra was smacked on the back of the neck. Blood spurted out her mouth as a 'hack' noise escaped her throat. My eyes widened as she fell, and the nin escaped with her limp, unconscious body. I screamed an incoherent noise at the guys, and Kiba was already in action, a string of profanity following him all the way out of sight.

"Hinata!" I heard a strict all-business Shino yell, and after my opponent fell unconscious I turned to see him holding another. "Can't hold... Juuyken." There wasn't much to it as he struggled against the giant man, but I knew what he needed, and jumped into action.

"2 palm! 4 palm!" The man grunted at every hit, and Shino held fast. "64 palm!" I finished off, and allowed the man to slump in Shino's arms, but he let him drop with a loud 'plunk!'.

"Are you ok?" He examined the bodies of the four men who hadn't escaped, looking for our man. He made sure they we all tightly bound before turning to me.

"I am fine, but Kyra..." I looked at my feet sadly.

"I know, let's go." With that we followed Kiba's path, to where we saw his body slumping in front of a bound Kyra, and huge dopey looking man. Kyra struggled loudly, but all I could register was Kiba's bleeding body, and Akamaru laying on the ground whimpering. It was obvious Kiba had taken the hit for his beloved companion, never taking his own safety before anyone else.

"Kiba-kun!" I ran to him, but felt Shino rushed in front of me stopping a few kunai in the process.

"Careful, now get to Kiba, and I'll take this guy down." His voice was poisonous. Shino's biggest enrager was someone harming his teammates or family. I nodded and hurried to Kiba's side, he was breathing heavily, but he couldn't speak. He just pointed at the bound Kyra wildly in concern.

"I know, Shino will get her." I began to use my simple medical skills to patch up Kiba's side, and Akamaru's paw. I examined Kiba's wound wondering why he couldn't seem to speak. Maybe he has screamed himself hoarse? No, He could at least rasp out words. Maybe he had been poisoned? But that guy seemed more brawn than he did brain. Kiba was still motioning frantically at Kyra worrying for her safety. I nodded as I worked on him, but Kiba pushed me away to make me face her. I didn't see any immediate injuries, actually she seemed oddly unharmed. Then everything clicked. Kyra, unharmed, debilitating poison, Shino's odd poisoning weeks before, and now another trip to the grass country, but it clicked to late.

"Shino!" I turned with a blood curdling scream only to see Kyra standing up with a cool, calm demeanor her face stone cold. The kunai she held dripped with a nauseating green liquid.

"Hello, Team Eight." Shino had just dispatched the ronin grass ninja as Kyra spoke her first emotionless icy words. It was shocking since I had known her to be a loud sweet individual, now she seemed purely evil. Shino was not amused.

"You did this, Kyra?" He asked in an equally cold voice. I'd known Shino since we were genin, but he was in anbu mode right now, and it made me stick still. Right now, Shino was a killer, and he didn't need a bit of help. Kyra didn't answer though, instead she threw the kunai in her hand with deadly precision, but shino was able to side step away. Her style went from abrupt, and brash to that of a coiled snake ready to strike.

"Yakushi, you should have recognized the name." Kyra's voice was still the icy emotionless voice that sent chills down my spine. Why would she attack us? She had been a good friend, we had laughed and talked, was that all an act? Shino seemed more shocked than I as he stood rigid the information hitting him hard. Why was her last name important?

"Yakushi.." He repeated silently in understanding.

"Yes, the Yakushi of the wielders of the beautiful Locust Beetles. The arch enemies, but perfect lovers of the Kikia users." Her voice held an icy venom that was not only directed at Shino, but at me. Only one logical thought process went through my mind at this point, and out of hysteria it just came out.

"You think they're beautiful!" I blurted, and then, all attention was turned on me.

"Yes, and my little spy tells me that you've stolen my prize." Her icy cold voice, and creepily blue eyes turned on me. "Shino is mine!"

She was psycho, and the senbon coming at me showed she also wanted to kill me! Hell hath no furry like a women's scorn? I think Kyra's scorn will be ten times worse.

_**What a twist? Kyra's story next chappie, and updates will be slow. School is HELL.**_


	23. The Choice

_**Man, I was almost hit by a car yesterday! My cousin was driving! o_o So we went to Phoenix instead of school.**_

_**I apologize for the A/N, but I noticed I was being confused. This chappie ia all for the loved/hated/crazy Kyra.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

I had been able to dodge her deadly needles, but still stood within her strike zone. Kyra's breathing had grown labored, and rough as she screamed at Shino, and myself. She looked like a dishelved cat with her blue and blonde hair curling around her face in a frizzed out mess, her electric blue eyes, that had seemed so stunning before, were being overtaken by her pupils. She may have looked crazy at the moment, but her aura radiating calm, and cool efficencey. Was this the true Kyra?

"I can't believe you'd love her. A forgettable heiress. While the world agrees that you belong with me." Kyra stared straight at Shino her voice still emotionlessly icy, but then she addressed me, still staring at a pretty irritated Shino. "And Hinata, the sweet, shy, and perfect friend... Is that what you are trying to be? You're bad at it... Poor Kiba, you haven't even looked at his tortured face upon learning the girl of his dreams is dating his best friend. When I told you I liked Shino, was it your first reaction to run into his arms, and steal him. I knew something was up the day he told me he was having lunch with you." My thoughts went to that day, she had poisoned me to sleep for hours, but then I turned to see Kiba's heartbroken face, his eyes were too much too bare. I turned away from all of them in shame. The next voice I heard was Shino's.

"Kyra, that is enough. Poisoning teammates is unforgivable." His words were that of a scolding father, but I sensed the mallice he was trying to hide.

"Which time are you reffering to? You, Hinata or Kiba?" Now it was Shino's turn to click every peice of information.

"I see... Once your poison failed on the mission, your next attempt was trying to isolate me in my own comfort zone, when your insects reported that mission failed then it was time for drastic measures." Shino was good at this kind of stuff, but I had a sense that there was more to the story, so on another impulse, I attacked Kyra.

Her kunai stopped my shuriken, but she had little time to dodge the blow to her left kidney. Shino wasn't stepping in, which I was grateful for, but I had a sense that her green stained kunai wasn't for me because she was using another one to try to kill me. Blocking a slash to the chest I threw my fist as hard as I possibly could to connect to her throat, and it worked. Kyra went sprawling, out of breath, and out of tricks for now.

"Why do you want Shino so bad?" I growled straightening my usually hunched posture. I sensed Shino behind me, supporting me, and believing in me as I did. This feeling caused me to straighten more, and face my opponent. She hacked and coughed trying desperately to regain her footing, and calm her breathing, but each breath was an obvious pain. I had damaged her windpipe, and now she was an easy target.

"His... Kikiachu." Her voice rasped out as she attempted to talk and breathe.

"What about them?" His insects were what drew her to him? Was this a bug-weilder thing? Did she not like Shino for Shino? The fact the she didn't was infuriating, but i tried to keep level headed. The task was hard as I felt Kiba's eyes still boring into my back, but Shino held his position keeping me from crumbling under pressure and guilt.

"They're the perfect food for Locust Beetles." Her voice was still raspy, but she was begining to stand up with slow deliberation.

"Why does that matter...?" Now I was truly confused, but her sadistic smile said she was done speaking. She threw her kunai at me, and I easily dodged, it was a sloppy throw, and I wondered if she was really loosing it. Until I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. I hadn't been her target. I swiveled around to see that Shino had been tending to Kiba's wounds, and he had failed to capture the kunai before it struck his shoulder. My heart dropped as he plucked the green colored kunai from his body, and threw it to the side angrily.

"Choose Hinata." Kyra smiled vindictively at Shino, and Kiba.

"Wh-What?" My stutter resurfaced as I looked helplessly between her and my teammates.

"Both of them are dying. Kiba was poisoned with a poison that causes muscular degeneration. Soon his heart with be too weak to beat. Shino's poison will cause his Kikia to eat him from the inside out... You ca't save them both." Her voice was deadpanned, and cruel. My heart began to thud rapidly as I ran to my two men. The two who had been by my side for so long, and the two who had always believed in me.

"I don't know what to do..." I admitted to them in a hushed voice. How could I even save one? Shino spoke for both of them.

"Don't worry about us, Hime. Worry about the enemy." Kiba nodded as best as he could,but his eyes conveyed a message that I will never forget.

_I love you... Save him._

I had always been able to read people a bit better because of my blood line limit and knowing them for so long made it that much easier. Shino wouldn't make me choose, he probably wasn't even concerned about his death, but Kiba was. Kiba wanted me to be happy, no matter what, and he knew Shino would do that for me... But I could never be happy knowing I had let him die. I loved Shino, yes, and now I was begining to realize that I couldn't live without him, but could I live without Kiba? I had my answer. Teammates shouldn't fall in love, but it was unavoidable. I loved them, and one of them would die today. With that in my head I turned to face Kyra picking up her disgusting green kunai.

"Have you made your choice?" She asked me while examining her nails.

"Yes, I have." My thoughts turned to the dream of the sunflower. She had been so hopeless before, but then she had turned into a strong and beautiful individual. Maybe I could change like her, but I needed to find the sun first.

"Who dies then?" Her eyes turned to my teammates, and she smiled evilly at Kiba, who sensed his oncoming fate, and closed his eyes. Without warning I hurled the kunai at Kyra, and it struck dead in her heart. She'd never survive a hit like that, and with the secerety of her being gone I turned to them.

"Shino send two or three of your kikia to your father, and Akamaru, go find Hana." Akamaru was weak, but his love for his master drove him to stand and run. It would take a couple days for them to get here, but I had a plan. First I began to search Kyra's lifeless body for some antidote, and guessed randomly that the blue would help Kiba, and Shino needed the red.

_Instincts._ I thought, but really it was a lone Kikiachu the seemed to give me directions. She was rested on my ear, and buzzed at every bottle until I found the right ones. Hopefully she was right. Both boys were unconcious when I forced what I hoped was the antidote into them, and from there it was all a waiting game.

_**3? Hope you liked! Kyra's dead, and her motives will be explained soon...**_

_**Oneshots up today on my profile!**_

_**Hunger Games fans check it out. (Still need to read Catching Fire just fyi)**_

_**Naruto fans obviously!**_

_**And A:TLA Fans too!**_


	24. Twisted Ties

_**I'm trying so hard to get Chapters out.**_

_**Please Enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Naruto!**_

I had been sitting in the same spot stroking my teammates hair for a good day and a half. I sipped from my water canteen, but mostly used it to wet their lips. Both were still unconcious, and both seemed close to death. Shino's bugs were oddly quiet, and Kiba's heart beat was faint. I didn't dare try any other things from Kyra's bag, but she still laid there is a creepy dead manner.

"Hinata! Oh no! Are the okay!" Hana burst through the woods Akamaru, and the Haimaru brothers close behind. I looked up at her with a weak smile, and reached over to pat Akamaru.

"Good boy... I hope they are..." With that I grabbed hold of the oversize dog, and fell asleep with the sight of Aburame Shibi, and my own father closing in.

**8888~8888**

I woke up in a hospital bed, no IVs, no medicine, it was just exhaustion for me, but Shino and Kiba had IV drips and tubes everywhere.

_They'll be fine... _I thought as I looked over at them, so I jumped out of bed and ran to Kiba. He looked peacful on his gurnny, but his face was pale. I leaned down slowly kissing his cheek, and whispered in his ear:

"I would have never let you die. He makes me happy, but so do you. I love you too, Kiba." After I said this a smile spread across his paled cheeks, and he sighed softly as if he had been holding his breath all these years waiting for me to say that.

Shino recieved a kiss on the lips and a this message:

"I love you so much, Shino-koshi. You will be my sun, okay? And nothing can stop the sun... Ever. I'll always smile for you. Just like the sunflower." I kissed Shino again, and headed home. Knowing my mother would rib me for hours after this.

I walked into the house, and was greeted by my father. He seemed deep in thought, and very out of place, next to him was his arch enemy... None other than Aburame Shibi himself. Shibi was throwing his hands around in an exuberant manner while my father looked on, annoyed. It looked like the way Shino often gave Kiba during one of his 'ideas'.

"Hello father, Aburame-sama." I bowed deeply, and began to continue on my way, but Shibi stopped me.

"Good morning Sunshine! Would you like to tell your father about your and Shino's "secret" relationship?" He air quoted the word 'secret', and I stared at them both agahst. Did everyone want to get into my private life.

"Yes, Hinata, tell me about the relationship you would never enter." Father'svoice was cold, and I almost burst into tears right then and there. I didn't though, I stayed strong pretending that Shino stood behind me giving me that secret support that I always needed.

"Father, Aburame-sama." I bowed my head respectively. "Shino and I mean no disrespect to you two with our relationship, but we are in one." I refused to apologize, and I refused to let my fear show on my face. The chance didn't come though, since my mother, and Shino's were suddenly glaring at their respective husbands.

"Hiashi Hyuga, if you dare yell at your daughter for her relationship with my son I will pull out the rusty needle." Mizuki threatened, and I noticed that they were not glaring at their respective husbands, but at the others husband.

"And Shibi Tiazo Aburame, if you dare say anything negative about it... You die too." My mother was glaring at the lech of an Aburame as I stood there confused.

"We planned this marriage, and put the betrothal request in to spur it along. You will not end our hard work." Mizuki took a step in front of me, and crossed her arms in a protective manner. "She will be my daughter."

"And Shino will be my son." Mom declared childishly, but Aburame-sama stepped in.

"That could have been true, Hina. You could of had him." Shibi laughed, and even my father cracked a smile.

"Fine, if the boy is brave enough to ask me for Hinata's hand, they can marry." Father smiled at Mizuki-sama. My mouth dropped to the ground at this point, and thought that I needed to go back to the hospital for delusions.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered out.

"Hinata, meet my worst enemy, clan rival, teammate, and oldest friend, Shibi Aburame." Shibi waved lightly, but then punched my father.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more, Roach." They were like Shino and Kiba!

"And Hinata," My mom started. "Meet my first love." She patted Shibi's shoulder, and Mizuki drapped herself around my Dad.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever seen!" Hanabi screeched as she walked in. "Is it an orgy!" They were apart in seconds, and back to glaring.

Yes, insanity does run through my family, and Shino's, let's be glad it skipped a generation.

_**~~8888~~~~**_

_**Eh? Eh?**_

_**Like it? Love it?  
FLAME ME OR LOVE ME!**_


	25. Boo's Statements

_**Sorry that is was supposed to be up yesterday.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Hanabi had decided to follow me out of the house, less weirded out and confused than I was, but she knew I'd feed her. Little vulture. She was my vulture though, so I knew I'd get her whatever she asked for. Father would view this compassion for my little sister as weak, but I had never viewed compassion as weak; I viewed it as a strength, the more you cared about other's well-being the more you'd do a better job ensuring their safety.

"Hinata, can I ask your advice?" The small voice that came from my sister surprised me.

"Of course, neechan." I looked at her a bit worried after the small voice that sounded like an old me.

"How do you know you're in love?" I froze in place, my sister... In love?

"Well, I..." How do you know when you're in love? It is such a simple question, but there is no simple answer. How do you describe love?

"Don't you know?" Hanabi asked me after a few minutes of standing in silence.

"I guess... It's complicated, but I'll try. Love is when you feel happy around someone no matter what, they support you, and you support them. You can talk about everything, even the hard stuff, and not feel ashamed or scared. They're smile is all you ever want to see, and you want to cause that smile forever. When you're in their arms you feel safe from everything, and you never have to feel safe from them. They're your whole world, and you couldn't lose them ever because it'd be like losing part of yourself..." I trailed off hoping she couldn't understand all that mumbo-jumbo, but she just skipped ahead.

"Good thing I'm not in love!" Her laugh sounded like I'd imagine an evil version of Bambi's laugh to be.

"Oh..." I kept walking wondering why Hanabi would ask such a question without warning.

"When will your Shino-kun wake up?" Hanabi's next question was even scarier than the first. Hanabi had the same feelings towards Aburames as father, he really did hate them with the rest of the clan, so asking about Shino was huge for her.

"I-I don't know.." The stutter wasn't from not knowing, it was surprise at Hanabi's sudden change of heart.

"Let's go see him! Okay?" Hanabi grabbed my hand, and yanked me in the direction of the hospital. Okay my life was just getting to creepy today.

Hanabi already knew the room where Shino was, causing me to believe this visit was planned since she hadn't activated Byakugan. She dragged me into the room where Shino was sitting up having a conversation with an irritated Kiba. They were both arguing over something heavy I was sure, and neither of them noticed our noisy arrival until Akamaru barked his greeting. They both turned and stared at us for a long while before smiling like fools.

"Princess! We were just talking about you and your koshii's relationship!" Kiba hooted as he held open his arms.

"Kiba..." Shino threatened lowly.

"What is going on here?" Hanabi demanded loudly causing all three of us to turn our attention on here.

"What do you mean, Hanabi-chan?" Shino asked as her glared at the goofy smile on Kiba's face.

"Why were you talking about my sister? I'll kill you." Hanabi warned in a low boreder-line psychotic voice that caused Shino to turn and stare at her curiously.

"Aren't you a little Demon-child!" Kiba grinned as I walked over to hug him since his arms were still out-streatched.

"You will kill me?" Shino's voice had turned to a bit of a mocking tone, and I could see he was amused.

"You wanna go, Roach?" Hanabi glared straight at my boyfriend which was a bit disconcerting, but I stayed in the safety of Kiba's embrace.

"You really think you could take me, Small-fry?" Shino was still very amused, and I knew he'd never touch my sister in a violent way, so I just watched.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Hanabi's logic was hard to argue with.

"Ah, Touche." **(**_**A/N,**_** NTAS Reference!)** Shino nodded his defeat just in time to see a flying ball of hyperactivity jumping at a soft spot. He caught the little Aburame just in time.

"Shiiiinooo!" Ichiboo cried loudly as if he were coming to warn us about Timmy being in the well.

"Yes, Ichi?" Shino held up the blonde Yamanaka-Aburame boy before he held a hand out to me obviously wanting me with him, and not our darling teammate. KIba was taking this in stride, and it perplexed me actually.

"That's Hinata." Ichiboo pointed at me as I sat on the side of the hospital bed allowing Shino to pull me a bit closer.

"Yes, I know. Anything else?" Shino seemed completely into this conversation, and Hanabi just seemed annoyed. Kiba just crawled out of his bed, and into Shino's wanting the love. Akamaru soon joined us.

"Nope, just thought you'd like to know." Ichiboo struggled out of Shino's hands, and walked over to the big arm chair in the room. The chair looked like it was eating him.

"Boo, you never cease to amaze me..." Shino muttered before turning to us, and Hanabi. "Hime, are you feeling better?" Kiba nuzzled my shoulder as Shino asked, and Hanabi made a barfing noise.

"You three are so gross! Teammates punch eachother, and get over it!" We all turned to my little sister.

"Oneechan, one day you'll understand." I spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Yeah, okay."

"Teammates do fall in love." As I said this I felt Shino's grip on me tighten.

"They shouldn't." Hanabi growled.

"But it's unavoidable."

_**~~~~*!8~~~~~**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates! School has been hell... I apologize.**_


	26. Wrestling Matches

_**I got my computer taken away... My mom is mean... ANYWAY! Next Chappie!**_

_**I no own Naruto.**_

_**Kyra- You cave man now.**_

_**Shut-up! You're dead!**_

_**Kyra- :'(**_

Hanabi had left the 'barf-fest', as she called it, but I had a feeling she enjoyed seeing me happy with them. Hanabi acted cold-hearted, but she loved her family. We all sat in silence staring at the wall, and thinking of our own things for quite some time, but Ichiboo couldn't stand it. He was darting around the room humming The Mission Impossible theme song. When Sakura entered with Naruto, he rolled behind a medical cart, and awaited a chance to attack.

"I see you two are feeling better." Sakura chimed, she was having a good day it seemed, and Naruto wasn't ruining it.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." I smiled at them with genuine happiness, and not one stutter.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, and lifted me from the bed in a giant bear hug. Kiba joined in, and Shino laid back smiling at my predicament.

"Hey, Naruto! Guess what." Kiba beamed at his old time friend, and rival.

"What?" Naruto rleased me, and waved at Shino, who didn't move or say anything.

"Our 'Nata-hime, and Shiiiiiino-kun, are dating now!" Kiba burst out, and Shino was up in seconds avoiding a giant tackling hug from the two affectionate boys. Sakura and I just laughed at their antics, and picked off their plates of food.

"So, it is true?" Sakura asked as she popped a grape into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the hyperactive boys trying to convince the stoic, amazing one into a wrestling match.

"It is.." I looked down at my hands knowing that whatever had conspired with my father, and Aburame-sama would still never change the rule of the elders, and his very instinct. Besides, I really think Mizuki-sama had drugged them before I got home.

"That's great, Hinata. I mean... Shino needs that, and so do you." She seemed to be grasping for the right words.

"Thank you." Talking to Sakura like this brought back a few recent memories of my newest, and now dead teammate. Kyra may have been evil, but her dead face was burned into my mind like no others ever was.

"I've seen him..." Sakura blushed openly causing me to whirl myself out of my thoughts.

"Wh-What?" Great a stutter...

"I've seen him... Like nearly naked. He is quite a looker... Don't tell anyone I said that. He's still creepy." Sakura confirming what I already knew was some what satisfying, but I had one thing that I had to flaunt.

"I've seen his eyes..." I say this as if the comment is nothing, but it cause Sakura to gape in my direction.

"He has eyes?" The question didn't really shock me because of the rumor that Aburame's have no eyes because their bugs eat them has been around since the begining of time, but it did amuse me.

"No, Hinata is delusional." Shino said from next to us. Both of us squealed, and it was at that moment that Ichiboo made his move.

"BLARRRGH!" Sakura, and I squealed again, but only because Ichiboo had knocked the cart as he ran at Naruto, and we toppled over. Naruto was attacked in the the confusion by thousands of the young boy's kikiachu, and he screamed at the rubber kunai's death blow to his shin. We all laughed as the young Aburame trapsed through the room, victorius.

"Oh, he's such a cute little creeper!" Sakura laughed as we helped eachother up, and the still bemused Shino leaned in as if he was telling us a secret. Both of us were enthralled, and moved in as he motioned us to.

"Bet Sasuke doesn't look that good." Shino gave me a cocky smile, and returned to the guys side of the room. Sakura's mouth dropped in suprise, and I was laughing so hard tears were coming to my eyes. Both my team mates were full of themselves!

"Oh... My... God..." Sakura stared after my boyfriend amazed. Naruto, Kiba, and Ichiboo had one out, and they were now wrestling.

"There's a lot to Shino." I was still laughing lightly, and Sakura turned to me now slightly amused.

"Excited to know it all?"

"If I can..." My thoughts drifted back to the clan war.


	27. My Real Time Movie

_**Just got my computer fixed.**_

_**I love the fine members of the Geek Squad.**_

_**I do not own anything. **_

_**(SHINO'S POV)**_

I had been very relaxed to just sit on the couch and watch _Bug's Life _with Ichiboo this particular Wensday afternoon since there was nothing else I had to do, but father had to ruin that luxury. It was just getting to the good part where the protagonist is making the deal with the grasshopper antagonist (which is completely unrealistic I might add) when I heard a soft knock at the door. Still in my black sweat pants and white tank top, I forced Ichiboo to open the door.

"Hi, Hinata-sama, how are you?" Ichiboo said this loudly enough to force me to jump from the couch, and race to my bedroom. Hinata could not see me in this state at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, but I was too late.

"Shino-kun, you're in your pajamas?" I froze for a split second, but recovered and faced my bright eyed girlfriend.

"Hai, Hinata-chan... Ichiboo and I were..." I trailed off as I noticed the small black tank top she wore with uncharacteristically tight fashionable jeans.

"Watching _Bug's Life_! It's my favorite." Ichiboo really had no care for the movie, but lying didn't phase the blonde headed Aburame. Hinata looked to me; she was obviously amused.

"Can I watch it with you? Your father invited me over for dinner." Hinata's head tilted slightly to the left as she said this, and my stomach clenched in restraint. She was just too cute.

"Of course, let me just change." I turned to head out, but Hinata grabbed my wrist.

"It's okay, Shino-kun." Her smile was so genuine, but I still wished to protest. It may be okay for her, but for me it was a different matter.

"I'm not keeping it paused forever!" Ichiboo was annoyed since he was an impatient 4 year old.

"Fine, fine." I sighed before reclaiming the couch, the entire couch. Hinata just sat on the floor next to me, and seeing this I picked her up, and gave her most the couch ridden with guilt for forgetting her need for a seat.

I spent the rest of the children's movie watching her every move, smile, and tear (she's sensitive even about an animated ants feelings) completely riveted by her every gesture. Ichiboo was jumping around her, and show boating his four year old 'cuteness' after the movie, so I really had no reason to leave. He was telling her all about his escapades, and frightening experiences before I began to laugh. They both turned on me in shock, and I suprised myself even.

"What?" I tried to play it off, but they were on to me. Obviously my laugh was way out of place.

"Shino-kun, what's so funny?" Hinata did her tiny head tilt again, and I just about forgot where I was.

"Yeah, Shiiiiiiiiiino! What's so funny about Teko dying?" Ichiboo's statement just plain confused me, and my cousin Teko who was walking by.

"I... What?" I turned to the weird child to find him glaring.

"Shino, you laughed." Hinata's statement was almost a question, but I dare not ask.

"I'm sorry... It was.." Suddenly I felt hot remembering it, and it was a very unwelcomed heat. I moved enough so that Hinata, and Ichiboo would not notice, but thinking of the look on her face at that moment was maybe a bit too much.

"It was what, Shino-kun?" Now the way she said 'kun' was effecting me, and I was way to uncomfortable for my own comfort.

"A face you made... It was cute." I could barely choke out an answer before I stood, hiding myself, and took my leave. "Excuse me, I need to take a shower." A _very cold _shower.

_**Sorry it was short... I am so sorry.**_


	28. Complications? Or Implications?

_The witches are out, the goblins are playing, the skeletons are dancing in thier graves. Put on your masks and scare them away on this Dreaded Hallows Eve._

_**Time for the next chapter! FINALLY, right? Still Shino's POV.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

As I walked out of the bathroom shaking the last drops of water from my hair, I saw that every child in the room had been instantly drawn to Hinata. They fought for her attention, and boasted loudly about their impossible feats. I was riveted by how she could smile while giving each of the seven children her undivided attention. She really was a miracle worker, and watching her made my heart swell. She was so undeniably perfect, and she was _mine._

"Aburame Shibi! I'm going to kill you!" I flinched slightly hearing the malice in my mother's voice, and stepped out of the way when the red afroed woman came stomping down the halls. My mother had carrot orange hair that was a poof ball of curls, she was skinny as a rail, and flater than Sakura, but she still held a beauty about her. My father was most attracted to her fire, and her strength which is also what he most feared about her.

"Mizuki, you old bat, what did I do this time?" Father entered the room in a cheerful way his playful words only fueling my mother's seething hate. Hinata hadmoved to stand next to me now. I knew my parents worried her quite a bit.

"You sly old dog! We have two grown sons!" She kept screaming, but this fact struck me as odd to mention. Even father seemed slightly shocked, I was eighteen nearly nineteen, and brother was fifteen years old, so he wasn't quite grown.

"Uh, Mizie-hime... Have you been drinking?" Father was slightly flustered as he turned to face me begging for a lifeline, but I enjoyed watching him flounder about. He had tortured me by inviting Hinata over to a family dinner, so he could suffer.

"I wish I could drink, but I _can't._" That's when it fully hit us, and a few gasped sounded throughout the room. Hinata clutched my arm tighter.

"Well... Shit." Was father's only reply. My reply was that of pure disgust.

"Yeah, ya' horny old goat! You knocked me up! Again!" Mother punched him in the arm before storming out of the room. Mother was a poison mistress, like Kyra, but she prefered direct attacks to her scary concoctions.

"Oh, my..." Hinata whispered from my right causing me to look down at her adorable face.

"Hm?" I maintained my composure as I usually did, but inside I was swelling with happiness. Just the sight of her did that to me it was bizzare... It was love...

"I don't know whether to congragulate her, or send a 'get well soon' card..." Her innocent remark sent quite a few Aburame into chuckles, and like that the tension diffused. She really was perfect.

"I think we should just ignore that... Dear Lord.." I groaned as it sunk in fully.

"What, Shino-kun?" Hinata gripped my arm looking up at me.

"She's pregnant..." That was all I could get out in my disgust. Hinata just giggled and squeezed my arm a bit tighter as a reassurance, so I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her small body tightly. The next words that slipped out her mouth were definately accidental, but I was shocked none-the-less.

"I want a baby..."

_**Happy Halloween! 3 Sorry if the chapters are short lately. I'm trying to figure out how to get where I am going... v.v**_


	29. Dinner Games

_**Finally, right? I've had a lot of computer troubles recently, and haven't been able to write so here is the far-to-late chapter 29 of Princess. Hinata's POV again.**_

_**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, not me.**_

After having uttered those words I had felt mortified. I had never meant that Shino and I should have a baby! No, especially not after what happened to Hikari's child darling child... Everytime I really sat down and thought about my relationship with Shino, I felt heartbroken. My father knew of it now, but passed it off as a phase that I would soon grow out of, like Naruto. Maybe he was right, but I had my doubts. What I felt for Shino was real we could effectively communicate, and we just knew exactly how to act around each other with Shino everything was natural. We however could never be together for our duties to our clan meant heirs, and after Hikari I didn't want to risk that, neither would our clans.

"Oh, she looks like a cute one, Shino." Commented one of Shino's many uncles. Shino turned from his spot at the table to look at the tall man. I blushed keeping my focus one my food trying to forget my previous thoughts.

"Uncle Miroku, I was unaware that you were back from your mission to the Mist." HE pointedly ignored his previous comment before turning back to his food.

"Hey Hun, why don't you turn around so I can see you better." I'd never met Miroku, so when I obliged red-faced he seemed surprised, and not the good kind either.

"H-Hello, A-Aburame-san." I bowed my head, but the damage was done, and he was angry. His posture had changed the moment his shaded eyes met mine. Shino tensed visibly, and most of the Aburame I'd never met secretly shared the contempt that Shino's uncle did. I'd only ever met Shino's direct family, and his uncle Tazuna's family (Ichiboo), so it wasn't till now that I realized they held the same hatred that my clan did.

"Uncle Miroku, this is my girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata." Shino's voice held a slight threat, but as soon as the words escaped his lips anger exploded from the front door.

"Their heiress, Shino!" An extremely tall girl rushed into the room, her dark black hair cut into a short bob she wore traditional Aburame clothing and dark shades. When I say tall, by the way, I mean like 5'11'' plus.

"Shikoru,"Shino didn't flinch as she fumed. "Please refrain from yelling." He was the epitome of calm, but I felt like a trapped rat. I turned to Shibi a tiny bit concerned, but his stoic gaze told me he wanted to see Shino handle this situation like a true leader.

"I'm begining to question your ability to run this house, Shino-san!" Shikoru's words were harsh, and her still tense uncle glared hard at Shino's back as she spoke. Shino however stood calmly, and stepped in front of me protecting me from their harsh words, and judgements. This was the time I was to support him just as he'd done for me all these years, and when I had to face Kyra. It was now him in a spot of disapproval from his family, and he needed me to support him, so I kept my head up holding myself as a true dignitary.

"Shikoru, you're petty concerns are no bother to me, and if I must remind you as to why I am the heir to this family I will be glad to. You will address me as 'sama' or I will take that as a challenge to my authority, and any challenge will be handled accordingly. Hyuga Hinata is my guest, and any disrespect to her is disrespect towards me. Sit down, and shut up. I'd advise you to hold your tongue from now on." Shino's voice held so much authority in it that even I felt slightly intimidated, Shikoru however seemed to be uncaring.

"Shino, how dare you-" She started angrily towards him.

"Shikoru, enough!" This time it was not Shino's voice that filled the room, but Shibi's. Shikoru froze and turned to look at her clan leader, and loving uncle. "Shino has made his point, and besides," Shibi was back to his good natured self. "Hinata is my guest. I invited the delightful girl to dinner." I sent Shibi the softest of smiles as a thanks, and I saw him nod slightly in return. I had a feeling Shino had passed his little test.

The rest of dinner went by in silence, except for the ever-talkative Ichiboo. He was ranting on and on about how pretty my hair was, or how much he loved his mother's cooking, but most surprising was how much he ate. He shoveled down more food than I'd seen Choji eat, and kept going. I had a grand time listening to him, and watching Shino smile softly out the corner of my eye. He really did enjoy me being here, but it would have been nicer without the tension from over half the clan. As everyone, even Little 'Boo, began to finish dinner Shino leaned in close to me.

"If you wish to leave before game time, I will gladly walk you home." He knew that the unending glares from his cousin were making me uncomfortable, but I'd hate to leave early. I shook my head.

"No, Shino-kun, it's okay." I like game, and maybe Shikoru and I could touch base and be friends.

"Ugh, gross... Shino, go sanitize." Shikoru growled as she walked past into the living room. Shino grabbed her arm harshly.

"Shikoru... I wasn't threatening you earlier, I was promising." The tone of his voice was poisonous, and Shikoru just went rigid before pulling her arm away, and continuing to the group. Maybe it would take a bit longer for us to "touch base".

"I say we play Monopoly first!" Mizuki growled at a woman a bit younger than her who was holding the game 'Life' in her hand.

"Mizuki you hormone ridden bat! Life is ten times better than Monopoly." The women began to argue vehemently as everyone else sat back slightly amused. Mizuki then turned to me with a soft yet evil smile my heart began to pound.

"Hinata-Doll, which game do you prefer?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, but I felt the threat behind it.

"I-I l-like b-b-both games, b-but with a g-group of th-this s-size T-Twister m-may be f-f-fun..." With all eyes, and a lot of hatred on me my stammer was back with a vengeance. Shino placed his hand on the small of my back comfortingly.

"Oooh! Twister!" Shibi's smile was devious, and I prayed that this had been a wise decision.


	30. Trouble Brewing

**Bet you can guess what I got for Christmas :D So as my gift to my readers, and with a new years resolution to finish all my unfinished projects I present you with Princess Chapter 30. You'll notice that my writing has matured greatly, and I hope you enjoy my new style. Thank you for any still loyal readers I do not deserve you!**

I had definately not chosen wrong with Twister; in fact, Shino and I played as spinners enjoying the sight of the adults trickery and foul play just to win a game! Mizuki had resorted to poking everyone right between the ribs, and Shibi seemed to be on her side because he was bumping everybody 'accidentally'. They continued this method until it was just the two of them on opposite sides of the mat.

"Well well, my dear..." Shibi smiled flirtaciously at his playfully glaring wife. They both stood up straight and stepped back preparing for what I could only assume was a sudden death round.

"Don't 'my dear' me, honey." Mizuki was smiling deviously, and it looked more like this was going to become a sparring match instead of a game of Twister. These two took their game night way to seriously, and judging by the tension of everyone else in the room so did they.

"Left foot blue." Shino was reclined on the couch behind me, and I was laid back against it. He held the spinner at the moment, and was unphased by his parents obvious competition. I, myself, was shocked when Mizuki landed a kick right in the middle of her husband's chest when he tried to place his foot on the same blue spot as her.

"Oh no you don't." She growled furiously, and I felt myself scoot further back into the couch. Shino chuckled as he called out the next spot before leaning down towards me with a rare half-smile that I so enjoyed seeing.

"You should see how they get when there is only one soda left." He whispered in a joking voice, but I could only imagine the outcome of such an event.

"Shibi! 'My dear' foot is going up your 'my dear' ass!" Mizuki said laughingly since sibi began to play really dirty commencing in the worst and most low down trick that even the lowest villains would have shuddered at: tickling.

The night progressed as such most Aburame's had completely forgotten about the dinner altercation, and were just going through a normal night with their family. It was so nice to see them interact together showing eachother how much the other meant to the other. My family never did things like this, and I seriously doubt that any single person in my family trully cared for one another.

"I had so much fun tonight, Shino-kun." I smiled up at his covered face as we stood at my door.

"I am sorry for my uncle's anger. He and Shikoru." Shino's hand gently ran over mine softly as a blush spread across my face heating up slightly. I know it was a bit exsessive, but I did so enjoy seeing him around his family.

"Shino-kun, can I see you eyes?" I hadn't asked in awhile, and the chuckle my simple question recieved lifted my heart slightly.

"Of course, my Princess." He pushed his glasses up to the afroed hair past his hiate revealing the handsome chocolate orbs that I loved so much. As I brought myself up to get a closer look, Shino slipped an arm around my waist lifting me off my feet till I was inches from his face; his smile was wicked making my cheeks flush pink, but I noticed something that made Shino's eyes that more beautiful: they were rimmed with a deep green. My heart fluttered, and I thought I could look into those eyes forever. Eyes that were full of worship and deep rooted love; he trully would go to the ends of the earth for me, but I wouldn't make him. All he had to do was let me look into his captivating eyes, and I'd support him for the rest of my life.

"Hyuga-sama!" I heard a young branch member gasp from behind us. In an instant Shino had set me down, and his glasses slid back down ihto position on his nose. I looked around Shino to see none other that Niko, and his young sister Hanajima.

"Hanajima-a-san, N-Niko-san... You're out l-late. Is e-everything okay?" I stuttered more out of anxiety than guilt, but I knew that there'd be repurcussions to Shino and I being caught in such a... Disrespectful mannor. My father had been 'convinced' by my very sly mother into allowing me to date Shino, but he figured it was a phase. That it was innocent, but I knew that if he felt more was going on he'd raise some sort of hell.

"Good night, Hinata-sama." shino gave me a small nod and turned to leave, but stopped short and turned a threatening "sheen" of glasses look to Niko. "Hope you're feeling well, Hyuga-san." **(Reference to: Chapter 9)** Niko looked slightly threatened, but he stood up straighter and glaredthe signature Hyuga glare- that I just never seemed to be able to do.

"Watch your step, Aburame." He warned, but Shino kept his cool demeanor and shrugged off the threat.

"Good night, Shino-" I received a questioning glare from Niko and Hanajima. "Sama." Shino nodded, and continued walking off into the black night.

"You have a lot to explain, Hinata-sama." Niko growled, and I felt the impending doom of my father's knowledge of this innocent, but questionable escapade.

_**Do you like? Sorry if it's short, but I believe it was good. I tried to keep the writing more along the lines of my Princess style, but if you want to see some new stuff I will be adding a few Naruto one shots as well. **_


	31. Hanabi's Words

_**Sorry this took so long... My boyfriend of two years just left me. But now let's try weekly updates! Expect updates most likely on Wensdays. There will only be 10-20 more chapters. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but I do own a very cute mini laptop! :D**_

I should not have allowed Shino to kiss me when I got home, but in my stupidity I opened the door to my family's rage. I guess my father wasn't as okay with it as he had seemed that day part of me wondered if that day had been a dream. The elders were to be informed of my so-called 'fraternization' with the Aburame heir, and then they would decide on how I was to be punished from there. I don't quite understand clan politics when it comes to these matters of punishments since most people would be scolded by their parents and forbidden from seeing the said heir; a true way to handle young lovers, but my clan had to dole out what I could only assume were medeivelle punishments.

"Now Hyuga-sama," Emi-chan, a wet nurse turned maid who basically raise me, began as she helped tighten my Obi for a meeting with my father. "Be a good girl and listen to your father. He only means to keep you from the barbaric ways of the Aurame family, and that is a noble thing for him to do. Protecting your family is very important. Just think, a good girl that I raised being tricked into being kind to such insects..." Emi-chan was really getting me upset, and I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"You're wrong about them, Emi-chan. They're full of love for eachother." I said quietly, but this only prompted Emi-chan to continue with fervor.

"But not an ounce of love for the outside world. They're antisocial, angry, and disgusting. They should just stop leaving their estate since no one really wants an Aburame around. Can you imagine being _infested_ like that? Ugh! Allowing those things to live inside them it's down right revolting." Tears stung my eyes not out of saddness, but out of anger at the horrible way my own family could talk about the Aburames.

"Emi-chan!" I didn't shout, but my voice held an edge of anger it rarely ever showed. Emi-chan was stunned. "Did you ever think that the reason they're antisocial, and avoid too much contact with outsiders was because the outside treats them like their disgusting? I've felt like I should hide myself away in the confines of my room because of what people think of me, but at least I can touch some one without the fear of them _flinching_ away from me." A single tear slid down my cheek, but Emi-chan was stunned enough to back away from me shaking her head in saddness.

"You did not learn such things from me..." She sighed sadly. "Your father will ensure that such thoughts are stopped. Hyuga-sama, I've always thought of you as my own, but my own daughter would not feel so strongly about insects. Please pray that your father can instill some wisdom in you." Emi-chan stepped back to me to finish my Obi, but I moved out of her reach as my heart felt a twang of pain.

"I can finish my own Obi, thank you Emi-chan. Have a nice day." New tears threatened to rise, but I fought them off as Emi-chan left the room. Tying off my Obi I started to tackle the task of making my long hair look presentable in an updo. Father expected me to look my best.

"Onee-san?" Hanabi poked her head in, and gave me a soft smile.

"Come in Hanabi-nee." I schooled my saddened features back into a smile, and turned to face her instead of the mirror. "How are you today?" She was dressed simply, and seemed to have something very important to say.

"I want you to stand up to father, Onee-san." I gasped slightly at the seriousness in her bright eyes, and I also saw what was unmistakably the eyes of an angry teenager.

"Hanabi, I will not defy father just so you can have some sort of revenge." I laid my hand on her shoulder, and my forehead against hers. "You are beautiful, and talented Hanabi. Do not allow father to make you feel different." She shook her head, and pulled away from me.

"Hinata, father never has made _me_ feel less than! This is about _you_ not me. You need to show him that you are capable of making your own choices, and if you love that Aburame then you shouldn't be forced away from him by a stupid clan prejuidice. I want you to be happy, Onee-san..." With that I gave my trembling sister a hug, and laughed lightly.

"I am happy, Hanabi. Do not worry about me, okay? I have to go speak to father now you know how he hates tardiness." I stood, and left a heavily breathing Hanabi glaring at the floor. She didn't yet see how being with Shino had changed me; I was going to face my father, and I was going to make him see things my way. Without raising my voice, or getting angry.

Easier said that done. I thought as I reached to open his sliding door...


	32. My Father's Choice

_**Alright, here is the newest chapter as promised, and for those who are angry at me for my updating this past year.. I'm sorry again, but I must say that I will try my best till this story is done, and then probably be done- finally- with Fanfictions. I'm off to write my own ideas down.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

Standing at my father's door was more intimidating than it had seemed when I was walking over to this place now; my courage, not easily won, was fleeting and shrivelling up inside me. Environed with this shrinking courage and growing fear I nearly turned tail to run, but I didn't because I knew that if I were to ever gain the respect of anyone I would need to stop running everytime I felt afraid. As I hear my father get to the door, I stilled my shaking limbs before he could see any weakness, but when he opened the door he did not seem angry but weary.

"Prompt, as always my young daughter." My father's voice was just the same as I remembered it strong, and harsh, but today there was an undertone of sadness. Had I hurt my father's heart? No, it must be a trick of the mind.

"Good d-day, Father. May I enter?" I bowed polietely as he opened the door wider for me and stepped aside for me to enter.

"Yes... Now, Hinata I have to speak with you on thw matter of one Aburame Shino. I have a feeling that you knew this is the reason I called you here." He noted this as he saw a butterfly clip atop my head.

"I had a f-feeling." This was begining to get uncomfortably polite, but still I stood and awaited my real father to come forward and scold me, tell me that I was a disgrace, and send me away without a second thought.

"I understand that in the throws of youth a young woman can find herself loving an inapropriate suitor, and this is not a crime. I have allowed you and Aburame Shino to continue on with your flirtacious galavanting, but only because you both have been proper about it for which I thank you." He stopped here to look at me with the pupiless eyes that we shared. "You are my heiress, Hinata, and I know you care for this young man... I am sorry to say that at this point the relationship needs to end. We need to begin finding you a suitable husband." My heart beat furiously as he finished, and my eyes stung with unshed tears; I knew what I had to say no matter how upset it would make him.

"Father, is not Aburame-san a s-suitable man to ma-marry?" I looked down at my feet, and said this gently for father was speaking nicely so I should not throw a temper around.

"Why do you say such things, Hinata? Has the boy purposed?" My father did not looked shocked, or even angry just curious; his disposition was begining to worry me.

"N-no, Father, he has not. I just thought that if I were forced to end our relationship then we would never know if h-he would..." I ventured a bit bodly hoping not to tempt my father's anger, but it spiked slightly.

"Hinata," He began sternly. "You know that the clan could not allow such a marriage to occur in the branch house much less between the heirs." He turned to me, and touched my cheek the way I've seen doting fathers do to their beloved children, but that father was not mine. "Hinata..." His voice was softened again. "I know that this will hurt your heart, but I need you to understand that for clan politics that I cannot allow you to continue this." I wanted to lose my temper at him now, but with such loving gestures I just could not. I could, however, argue that I should stay with Shino longer.

"I have heard the stories as to why our clans c-clash so, but father I think that if these harsh d-disputes were to be s-smoothed over if we were to just extend a hand." at this statement, my father dropped my hand, and took a step back in resignation.

"Hinata, I am trying to be kind and patient with you, but I cannot keep this up if you only wish to argue with me." His voice was not angry, but it held a clipped edge that I knew was the threat of him losing his temper. I back tracked slowly, but refused to drop the subject. I refused to let my love for Shino go.

"Father, I'm sorry. I do not wish to be a-argumentative, but I do wish to p-persuade you to allow me to s-stay with-" He cut me off angrily.

"No! Hinata, you are not to see this man in such a manner. No more. Am I making myself clear?" His voice was now ringed with an anger I hadn't heard in a long time it caused me to shrink inside myself with fear, but as I closed my eyes tight I remembered Shino standing up in front of me to sheild me from harsh words. He had not shruken back in fear, but he stood tall comanding respect.

"Father, a long time ago you said I was unfit to be the leader of thic clan, and you were right." I stood up taller than I had, and squared my shoulders the best as I could. "I was unfit, but now I wish to prove to you that I can be a strong and respected leader in this clan. I am standing up to you now not out of disrespect or disobidience, but in the way that you stand up against me now: for something I believe in. Father I believe that you are a man who is deserving of much respect, and I want to be that person. I cannot earn respect though if I do not stand up for myself, and that is what Shino has given me. He has showed me the strength I can have by just believing in myself. He is a pillar that I know will allow me to lean when I feel I cannot stand, and by standing on my own now I am showing that I can be a pillar for him to. Please allow me to continue seeing Aburame Shino, Father..." My father stared at me agahst; I had never spoken out to him, but I think he was also stunned that I had not stuttered once through my entire short speech.

"Hinata..." He looked away from me in a way that made it seemed like he was ashamed of me, but I reached out and grabbed his hand like I had seen mother do before.

"Father, please..." When he turned around he looked at me with a soft sadness, and held out his clasped hand with eyes that told me that he finally saw me.

"What is it father?" I did not extend my hand hoping to coax a few words out of him. He pulled his hand out of mine, and laid it on my cheek.

"I believe that you will make an excellent leader, my daughter." He unclasped his hand and revealed a beautiful blue beaded necklace with a butterfly perched on a sunflower in the middle. I stared up at my father confused, and slightly speechless. It looked like the sunflower that I had dreamed of. "I spoke to Aburame Shino yesterday, and he gave me this asking for your hand in marriage. It is a custom of the Aburame clan to make a necklace for their fiance that symbolizes their love for her, but Aburame-san thought he should first discuss the topic with me. He had to swallow a lot of pride to come to me, and I respect him for that. Hinata, I am giving you my consent to speak with the Elders about a marriage contract to be written by Shibi and myself, but I will not speak in your defense at this hearing. I will remain silent and allow you to convince them yourself which I now believe you can do." Tears filled my eyes as my father put the necklace Shino had made for me around my neck; he believed in me, and would allow me to marry Shino if I could only convince the elders.

"Father, thank you! Thank you s-so much." I allowed my joyful tears to overflow as I looked happily up at the man I had feared for all my life.

"Your welcome my pale eyed Princess." He smiled down at me in a way that I had never seen on him before it was full of pride as looked down at me. He was proud of me, and seeing that I did something I had never done before: I hugged my father, and in something no one could expect to happen happened. My father hugged me back. Things were really going to change for me.


End file.
